La reina de espadas
by Arakyshy99
Summary: Edward Elric por fin a recibido el rango de general de brigada tras años de esfuerzo. Y ahora se dirige a casa para celebrarlo. Pero la mujer que él quiere ver no es aquella mecanica rubia que conoció tanto tiempo atras.
1. Cap 1 Un tren de recuerdos

NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA:

Este fic parece una dimensiona alterna aunque no lo sea, solo es el final de una historia muy larga. Así que denle una oportunidad y les aseguro que se resolverán todas las dudas (casi)

Este fanfic esta basado en la trama del primer anime de FMA con algunos cambios ligeros. Como la supervivencia del homúnculo lujuria y el ascenso de Roy Mustang a Fhurer. También se considera una aventura diferente en los conquistadores de Shamballa. Por lo que este fic incluye spoilers de la serie completa y la película.

CAPITULO 1Un tren de recuerdos

_No puedo creer que ya voy para allá, ha pasado tanto tiempo y tanto trabajo. Mis hombres y yo hemos estado tan ocupados en estos últimos tiempos que me cuesta recordar cual fue la ultima vez que dormí mas de cuatro horas seguidas. Por suerte con mi nuevo nombramiento, el movimiento del grupo mas al este y todas las tareas que adelantamos en los últimos meses todo el equipo y yo podemos tomarnos una semana completa de merecidas vacaciones pagadas por el estado._

_De verdad que sentí que en cualquier momento el grupo se amotinaría. Pero pude pagarles los esfuerzos con las vacaciones y nuevos rangos para todos... incluyéndome... je, je._

_Ya voy para allá, querida, ya cumplí con todas mis promesas, ya voy para allá. Este tren me llevara hasta donde tú estas._

_Creo que ya debería rasurarme el bigote, sentí que me haría parecer mayor pero todo mundo cree que es falso. Incluso el hombre de los boletos estuvo a punto de pedirme que me lo quitara hasta que le enseñe el reloj._

_Tengo que aceptarlo, voy a envejecer y seguiré pareciendo un niño._

_Justo ahora siento mucha nostalgia. Llegan todos los recuerdos de años de trabajo y aventuras raras. Todavía recuerdo muy bien como comenzó todo esto. Cuando vi a un homúnculo por primera vez. No podía creerme que de verdad existían, seres creados por humanos, humanos artificiales. Y aunque me cueste un poco de trabajo aceptarlo, esa mujer con las manos de navaja si que me daba miedo. _

_Creo que llegó un momento en que llegue de verdad a odiarlos, a desear que nuca hubieran existido. Pero todos peleamos por nuestros sueños, y algunos estábamos a hacer cosa más terribles que otros por cumplirlos. Lastimaron a tantas personas y yo me sentía responsable por no poder detenerlos._

_Me relación con esa mujer de la lanza definitiva no fue tan cercana como la de Alphonse, aunque con el pasar del tiempo él me contó todo lo que supo sobre ti. De tus pensamientos, de la relación que tenias con Scar._

_Tantas cosas que pasaron, tanto momentos en que me utilizaron solo para sus planes. Y entonces las cosas cambiaron un poco en ti._

_Te revelaste contra aquellos a los que servias y decidiste ayudarme. No iba a creerte, claro que no iba a creerte. Pero aceptaste seguirme y ayudarme a pesar de que no te prometiera nada. A pesar de que no te aceptara por lo que eras._

_Durante la batalla contra el otro homúnculo, el que tenía la forma de mi madre, creí que habías muerto, que acabaron contigo. Desapareciste de pronto y te di por perdida mientras trataba de salvar a mi hermano. Trataba de no pensar en ti, en creer que estaba perdonada._

_En esa pelea final, cuando envidia me atacó y creí que iba a matarme, tú entraste de pronto para ayudarme a vencerlo aunque escapó de nosotros. Y creyendo la batalla ganada nos enfrentamos a Dante para salvar a mi hermano._

_Fue un movimiento sorpresivo, utilizarte a ti, transmutar las almas de la piedra filosofal de tu corazón para abrir la puerta de la verdad y enviarme allá a donde no pudiera molestarla. El alquimista de acero estaba fuera del amino._

_Encontré a mi padre de ese lado de la puerta y pude regresar para salvarte ahora yo a ti. Obligando a Dante a escapar mientras mi principal preocupación era el rescatar a Alphonse, quien ofreció su vida y existencia como piedra filosofal. No podía dejarlo, no podía solo olvidarme de él._

_Y en ese momento..._

_._

_._

_._

_********_

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntaba la mujer homúnculo ayudando a Rose a levantarse aun con su hijo.

–Voy a hacer una transmutación humana, voy a traer de regreso a Alphonse.

–¿Y el intercambio?

Edward miró su mano derecha, ahora la verdadera de carne y hueso y con un botón de su pantalón se hizo un ligero corte en el dedo.

–Voy a ser yo mismo.– Sin camisa comenzó a dibujarse círculos en varias partes del cuerpo. Los brazos, las piernas, la frente y el corazón. Iba a transmutarse a sí mismo.

–Rose –le dijo Lujuria –Si algo pasa, hay una salida por allá, trata de llegar a un lugar seguro.

–¿Y ustedes? –preguntó la morena.

–Hay algo que tenemos que hacer.

Un poco confundido Edward detuvo su trabajo.

–No tienes que hacer nada de esto.

–Se necesita un homúnculo para abrir las puertas.

–No sabes lo que te puede pasar.

Ella le tocó con un dedo en el cuello y fue bajando lentamente por su torso mientras le decía.

–Pero he hecho tantas cosas malas, he lastimado a tantas personas que tal vez, si te ayudo a salvar solo a uno... pueda ser perdonada aunque sea un poco.

–No sabemos que nos va a pasar.

–Pues me hiciste una promesa y no pienso dejarte ir hasta que no la cumplas.

.

.

.

********

_Yo creía que los homúnculos no podían sonreír, que tenían alguna clase de extraña incapacidad física para solo sonreír. Pero lo hiciste en ese momento, y creo que desde entonces, me volví incapaz de negarte nada._

_._

_._

_._

_********_

Lujuria le abrazó por la espalda cerrando los ojos mientras Edward juntaba las palmas.

–A donde vayamos –le dijo ella –iremos juntos.

–Perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa.

–Perdóname, por lastimarte tanto.

_._

_._

_._

_********_

_No tenía ninguna prueba, pero algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que acabábamos de lograrlo. Me decía que mi hermano estaba bien, que estaba en casa y que ya nada lo lastimaba. Que se había terminado todo._

_Pero ahora estábamos los dos en un mundo extraño que no conocíamos. Un lugar en donde lo primero que hizo mi padre fue tomarme de una mano y correr hasta que las fuerzas se le terminaran sin oírme. A alejarse de ti pues sabía que la alquimia no funcionaba en ese lugar y no podríamos defendernos si ella nos atacaba. Aunque al viejo no se le ocurrió pensar que entonces tu tampoco podrías atacarnos sin la alquimia._

_Cuando logre hacerlo entrar en razón ya estábamos tan lejos y decirle que tu no eras un enemigo. Tenía que encontrarte, por que eras una compañera y no iba a dejarte sola. Pero al regresar al mismo lugar no te encontrabas ahí y comencé una búsqueda por todos lados._

_Yo creía que una mujer con tus características no podría pasar desapercibida. Pero me tomó toda la noche encontrar un rastro que me dijera a donde te fuiste. Cerca del amanecer en el atrio de una iglesia escondida de la vista, parecías pensar. Y al hablarte levantaste la mano hacía mi apuntándome con los dedos que crecerían para atravesarme._

_Me asuste y reaccione a la huida, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que la alquimia no funcionaba para ninguno de los dos._

"_Dijimos que estaríamos juntos" –te dije._

"_Fuiste tú quien se alejó" –me respondió la señorita aun asustada por mi llegada repentina. Te ofrecí mi mano, y al tomarla nuevamente me sonreíste y me hiciste sentir extraño. Una sensación conocida, una sensación de una responsabilidad. De que tenía a alguien a quien cuidar._

_Mi padre nos encontró más rápido y nos llevó a donde vivía, un lugar tranquilo en donde poder descansar un poco y recuperar fuerzas. Reunir información o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro mundo. Un lugar en donde no intercambiamos palabra en mucho tiempo._

_La señora de la casa, una mujer de grandes carnes y un humor divertido acogió de buena manera a la novia del hijo de Homenheim. Inventaste toda una historia y pareció ser alguien importante para ti. Tal vez fue por los recuerdos que conservas de quien te hizo, o de verdad tenías algún recuerdo pero entraste a ayudarle en la cocina que manejaba. _

_Una silla cómoda, una comida cliente y vista de algo muy bello era como describían el lugar. Ahí eran en donde padre y yo discutíamos las cuestiones que podrían darnos un camino para volver y pasábamos buena parte del tiempo. Este era profesor de una universidad cercana y me consiguió un puesto en la biblioteca del lugar. Nada importante pero el sueldo era bueno y tenia mucho tiempo e información al alcance de la mano._

_Pero de vez en cuando me sorprendían cuando dejaba los textos de lado y me le quedaba mirando a esa hermosa mujer de cabello negro que atendía a los clientes con una sonrisa... igual que todos en el lugar quienes consideraban a esta joven, Solaris, como se hizo llamar, como algo de verdad hermoso._

_Padre me lo dijo muchas veces y yo siempre lo negaba, no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada como eso, mi única preocupación debería ser encontrar una manera de regresa a mi propio mundo._

_._

_._

_._

_********_

–Dime, Solaris querida. ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con el joven Ed? –le preguntó la señora Vanfer esa tarde mientras Edward y su padre ayudaban a cerrar el lugar. Ambos implicados voltearon con un rostro que más bien aparentaba espanto y todas las miradas se concentraron en la mujer que no parecía querer responder.

–¿Casarme? ¿Con ese pequeñajo?

–¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS PEQUEÑO?!

–Antes tendría que lograr algo, lo que sea. Ser por lo menos... ¿cuál era el rango de Mustang? General de brigada, de lo contrario hay muchos aquí que me parecen mejores.

–¡Voy a demostrare todo lo que puedo hacer!

–¡Si pudieras hacer algo ya habríamos regresado a casa!

–¡Si supieras un poco de ciencia te darías cuenta que estoy en medio de una misión casi imposible!

–¡Imposible para ti sería crecer!–le dijo ella haciendo hincapié en lo que sabía era una herida abierta.

Homenheim se acercó a la dueña del lugar, dio un largo suspiró y después comentó levemente.

–Les doy un año antes de la boda.

–Tal vez menos –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

********

_Recuerdo tanto esa tarde, no entiendo por que simplemente no hablábamos. Tal vez por que los dos estábamos tan ocupados con nuestras cosas que no nos quedaba tiempo para mirar nada más. A pesar de que estábamos tan cerca, a pesar de que no éramos enemigos._

_A partir de ese día era normal que te tomaras un descanso de un par de minutos y preguntaras que eran todas esas notas que tanto estudiaba. Y yo trataba de explicártelo todo de una manera sencilla y siempre tenía que usar muchas metáforas y explicaciones largas. Para hacerte entender cosas que con un alquimista no me tomaría un instante._

_Pero me hacia sentir bien, me relajaba mucho explicarte por que el círculo de tierra incluía ángulos rectos y el viento era difícil de transmutar sin una base de calor._

_Recuerdo con tanto cariño esos momentos en que todos los clientes hombres del lugar tenían deseos de saltarme encima y despedazarme para ver si así podían hacer que volvieras a sonreírles a ellos y no solo me dedicaras esa sonrisa a mí._

_Esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que en esos entonces mostrabas tanto_

_Leyendo muchas cosas e intercambiando correspondencia llegue a la conclusión de que lo único que me quedaba era ir a Alemania. En donde un joven experimentaba con maquinas de reacción que tal vez le darían la capacidad de vencer la gravedad. Con cohetes que le quitaban ese lazo con el que todos nacemos atados a la tierra._

_Te lo dije una tarde y con una sonrisa triste solo preguntaste el día en que nos iríamos. Pues hicimos la promesa de estar juntos y la cumpliríamos. La despedida del lugar fue un tanto triste, pues considerabas una persona querida a la señora Vanfer y había un cariño por mi padre que te trataba de manera delicada a pesar de la historia entre ustedes._

_Te quite tu vida feliz._

_Por que en un mundo en donde no tenias alquimia, una pequeña cortada de la cocina tardaba varios días en sanar y en alguna ocasión cogiste un catarro por el frío. Por que en ese lugar tú eras un ser humano._

_Me asuste tanto cuando conocí a este muchacho. Era idéntico a Alphonse, era como Alphonse debería ser a esa edad. Y tenía su misma alma y su mismo corazón. Era el Alphonse que tanto tiempo antes perdí._

_No tardaste mucho en acoplarte al lugar, ayudando a la florería de la señora Glacier y después poniendo un huerto a las afueras de la ciudad. Un lugar que yo te ayude a construir. Un domingo nos levantamos muy temprano y me tuviste todo el día con la pala y moviendo rocas._

_Fue un día tan cansado y en donde me di cuenta de que había perdido tanta condición física por todo ese tiempo en la biblioteca. Pero se compensó con una rica comida en una canasta y descansar recargado en el regazo de una bella dama. Al principio me negué pero me dijiste que me lo merecía por ayudarte tanto con eso._

_._

_._

_._

_*********_

–Edward... ¿y si yo te dijera...? – se detuvo de pronto ella cual si le costara mucho trabajo.

–No te entiendo –respondió el muchacho sosteniendo el emparedado con los dientes.

–¿Has pensado que tal vez nunca regresemos?

–No... –se levantó un poco para quedar sentado en el suelo frente a ella. –Nunca pensé en eso.

–Pero es que ya ha sido mucho tiempo. Tal vez no exista la forma de...

–Existe–le interrumpió él con un gesto convencido –Sé que existe y que en este momento mi hermano, el verdadero Alphonse esta buscando la manera de encontrarme para que estemos juntos. Sé que él también se esta esforzando mucho y aunque nos lleve toda la vida vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

Solaris sostenía algunas semillas en su mano y con delicadeza las arrojó sobre la tierra recién tratada.

–Pero es que... tal vez deseo encontrar un lugar y una persona para mí. Tal vez quiero ver crecer estas flores y cuidarlas durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez quiero una vida.

Sobre la mano falsa, la mujer dejó caer un par de semillas que Edward no pudo sentir. Un toque tan delicado que no lo percibía su brazo falso. Las cambió de mano para sentirlas y mirarlas un poco y darse cuenta de que ese era el tipo de cosas que alguien deseaba.

Ese era el tipo de momentos que una persona buscaba, ir caminando a lo largo de la vida recogiendo pequeños pedazos de felicidad hasta llenar el corazón.

Y que tal vez tendría que recorrer el mundo entero en una vida completa para trata de regresar con su hermano.

De poder encontrar una manera, enviaría en ese momento el mensaje a su hermano que parara de buscarlo. Que ambos deberían aceptar aquellas vidas y jamás volver a verse.

Pero no podía, y una promesa lo ataba.

–Tienes razón –le dijo haciendo un pequeño hoyo en la tierra con el dedo poniendo las semillas ahí – tienes derecho a vivir en donde quieras y con quien quieras. Y yo no debo ser un estorbo en eso. Ya no tienes que estar conmigo. –mencionó esto ultimo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

–¿Ed?

–Te libero de esa promesa, y ya eres una humana, ya no tienes que cuidarme o seguirme. Estoy seguro de que encontraras una vida feliz en este lugar y de que llegado el momento podrás olvidarte de todas esas cosas malas de antes. Lujuria... digo, Solaris: Déjame continuar con mi camino, déjame seguir caminando y quédate aquí a haz tu vida que tanto deseas.

–Pero eso no era...

–Yo buscare y encontrare a mi hermano y cuando encuentre la forma de volver a nuestro mundo te buscare y te ofreceré la oportunidad. Aunque estoy seguro que para entonces no querrás saber nada sobre eso.–una sonrisa un poco exagerada rascándose la nuca. Pero después abandonó la pose tranquila y con una mirada sería le dijo– Yo aun tengo una de mis propias piernas y una prestada y debo seguir caminando. Espero que seas feliz en esa vida que tanto deseas y que tus flores crezcan mucho.

El joven se levantó lentamente y se sacudió un poco el polvo. Terminando de comer aquel emparedado.

–Fue un placer conocerte, Solaris.

Y después se alejó lentamente de aquel huerto. Mientras la mujer lo miraba solo irse sin tratar de detenerlo.

.

.

.

********

_Me mude a la casa de __Heydrich para trabajar de manera más cercana con él y los cohetes. Extrañamente a partir de ese momento deje de sentir esa emoción por trabajar en los cohetes. Ese sentimiento de verdadera urgencia por regresar. Quería volver con mi hermano, eso es seguro. Pero no sentía esa extraña apuración de antes. Como si aquello que me esperara no fuera tan inminente._

_Estaba cerca, tan cerca como para detenerme un poco cada mañana antes de ir a trabajar. De darme un momento de mirarte esperando a que sonrieras durante ese corto instante como tanto me gustaba. Pero nunca lo hacías, nunca sonreías para mí._

_Y entonces comenzó toda aquélla nueva aventura, sobre esos locos conquistadores del Shamballa_

_Ho, una escala en el camino, recuerdo mucho esta estación, por aquí pasé tantas veces cuando viajaba con Al. Creo que iré por algo de comer y espero encontrar a esa florista de antes, quiero llevarte uno de esos ramos de rosas tan rojas como te gustan. Después de todo, tengo algunos minutos._


	2. Cap 2 Los conquistadores del Shamballa

NOTAS DE LA HISTORIA

Este capitulo es un spolier brutal y completo de la pelicula de fma llamada los conquistadores del Shambala. Si no has visto la pelicula aqui te voy a hechar a perder la sorpresa y hasta el argumento.

Te recomiendo primero veas la pelicula y luego intentes leer este capitulo

CAPITULO 2Los conquistadores del Shamballa.

En la estación a pocos minutos de que el tren volviera a partir, una pequeña fila de gentes esperaba su turno de abordar. A ultimas fechas las medidas en los trenes se estaban volviendo muy estrictas, aunque no tanto todavía como para incomodar a los viajantes frecuentes como aquel hombre.

Quien miraba con una leve sonrisa una fotografía.

–¿Una foto de la familia? –le preguntó una amable anciana a Edward, quien viéndose sorprendido solo pudo reaccionar con una sonrisa mostrando la estampa que miraba.

–Sí, así es. Justo ahora voy a verles.

–Parecen una familia feliz.

–Sí... felices. Ella es mi esposa Solaris y mi hija Nina. Me esperan desde hace algún tiempo.

–¿Y donde viven?

–En Reizembul –respondió este con una sonrisa ligera.

–Que coincidencia, yo también voy para allá a ver a un familiar. Es un hermoso lugar.

–Mas que ningún otro.

–¿Las flores son para celebrar?

–Un triunfo en el trabajo, hay mucho que celebrar.

–Me alegro, hijo. Bueno, mi asiento esta por allá, espero que volvamos a platicar un poco después.

_Que mujer tan amable, pero debo parecer muy contento, por fin voy a regresar y a ver a Solaris y a Nina. No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo y que ya estoy en el tren de camino._

_Solo espérenme un poco mas, solo un poco más._

_Y es extraño, pero de repente me siento un poco somnoliento, tal vez debí tomar un café con ese panque._

Recargándose levemente en el asiento del ten, Edward Elric se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

********

Edward y aquel muchacho idéntico a su hermano Alphonse platicaban alrededor de unos planos. Aunque más bien parecía una discusión ligera. Edward hablaba sobre la cantidad de combustible mientras su compañero parecía minimizar el asunto.

Todo era seguro, era bastante seguro y nunca antes habían tenido un accidente. Podían darse el gusto de ser un poco riesgosos.

.

.

.

********

Sin contratos con el gobierno las ferias locales eran la principal entrada de dinero, ofreciendo el funcionamiento de sus cohetes como otro atractivo mas y también para llenar el cielo de colores. Ese día iban a intentar comunicar las dos partes mas alejadas del pueblo con un cohete.

Este se activaría desde la feria y atravesaría toda la ciudad hasta el ayuntamiento, desde donde un hombre a caballo regresaría la carta firmada por el gobernador.

Una demostración de la comunicación del futuro, con solo un poco mas de investigación y aquellos hombres sería capaces de transportar personas a donde fuera por medio de sus cohetes.

Pero siempre era necesaria una prueba antes de la hora señalada para constatar que todo estaría bien. Por lo que el grupo se pasó todo el día instalando las cosas.

–¡Preparados! –les indicaba Heydrich a pesar de que aquella mañana se encontraba un poco más débil y pálido que lo normal. Pero estaba tan emocionado.

Edward se encontraba en la parte de mas atrás, desde donde podría ver la trayectoria del cohete con el telescopio para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Y de pronto apareció ella, Solaris acompañada de la señora Glacier que al parecer llegaban temprano a la feria. En cuanto comprobara que todo salía bien con el cohete saldría a saludarlas.

Pero en lugar de la llamarada que se esperaba se escuchó una detonación en el cohete. Una detonación que lanzó trozos del aparato en una sola dirección.

Edward se quejó de una corada en una mano pensando que tal vez no sería grave. Hasta que escuchó a la señora Glacier gritar.

–¡Solaris! –dijo abandonando su puesto y corriendo hacía la mujer. Quien tirada en el suelo se sujetaba sobre las costillas con un gesto de dolor.

–Esta sangrando –le decía la otra mujer asustada.

–¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó él levantándola en brazos para llevarla a donde la atenderían.

–Solo es un corte, pero duele mucho.

–Estas sangrando mucho.

–Estaré bien –le decía ella como si tratara de animarlo.

–Aquí no tenemos alquimia, necesitas ayuda... sin tan solo pudiera. Yo sabía un poco de Alquimia medicinal, lo suficiente para ayudarte así. Si tan solo funcionara.

La mano del muchacho comenzó a brillar de pronto sobre la herida de Solaris mientras ella se quejaba levemente. Hasta que la sangre dejó de salir y se cerró la herida que tenía en el torso.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y este se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.

–Alquimia –mencionó cual si fuera un secreto. Heydrich y el resto los alcanzaron para peguntar lo que pasaba, si Solaris necesitaba ayuda no podían quedarse ahí.

–Estoy bien –mencionó la afectada levantándose mientras Glacier la revisaba.

–¿Y la sangre? –preguntaba Alphonse.

–Creo que es mía –respondió Ed mostrando la cortada de su mano riéndose de una manera un poco tonta. –Solo la asuste mas hasta que me di cuenta e que ella no tenía nada.

–Lo siento tanto, yo... –con todos a salvo, Heydrich pareció recuperar un poco de color.

–Te dije que la mezcla de combustible era muy inestable así.

–Lo siento, lo siento. Pero vamos a atenderte

Mientas se lo llevaban el muchacho le dirigió una mirada a su antigua compañera. Una petición de que lo esperara.

.

.

.

********

–Fue Alquimia, los dos lo vimos. Era una herida muy grande.

Solaris pensaba, sentado en una orilla de aquella taberna en la que Edward acostumbraba ir a comer.

–Tal vez... con la desesperación lograste hacer Alquimia. Como me platicaste que fue cuando nació la niña en central.

–Yo creo más probable que fueron tus emociones las que activaron tu piedra filosofal.

–Sin importar cual de los dos fue... la alquimia es posible.

–Una forma de regresar a casa con mi hermano.

–Homenheim también era Alquimista –conocía el desacuerdo de Edward con su padre y su resistencia a nombrarlo como tal –Si le contaras podría ayudarnos.

–Hace un tiempo que no me contesta las cartas. Me dicen que salió de viaje con una sociedad de algún tipo. Y no es algo que confió en nadie mas para que le diga.

–Tienes que investigar.

–Claro que voy a hacerlo.

.

.

.

********

El primer sueño después de casi una semana, de pasarse día y noche intentando con circulo tras círculo, de repetir las circunstancias. Pero no podía, por que tal vez lo que faltaba era la desesperación de ese momento cuando la vio lastimada, de ese instante en que rezó por un leve segundo.

El más odiado por dios pidiéndole que salve a un ser creado por un humano que jugaba a ser dios también. Casi irónico.

Pero estaba agotado y cayó rendido aquélla noche, por lo que debía ser algo en especifico lo que lo hizo despertar tan de pronto a la mitad de la noche.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Solaris lo miraba tan de cerca, subida sobre él como si lo retuviera, con un gesto tan serió como el de sus tiempos en que ayudaba a los demás homúnculos a obtener la piedra filosofal.

–Solaris... ¿qué ocurre?

–Silenció –susurró ella acercándose aun más.

–Pero...

–Solo silenció.

Tal vez se trataba de algo grave, tal vez alguien dentro de la casa o algo peor. Por suerte se quedó dormido mientras estudiaba y tenia puestos el brazo y la pierna falsos. Aunque no era uno de esos brazos con aditamentos para pelear mejor. Pero ella no vivía con Alphonse y él.

–¿Qué ocurre, Solaris?

Y en respuesta ella comenzó a besarlo. Lentamente y con sentimiento que parecía lento.

–Espera, espera, no...

Ella no respondió y siguió acariciándolo suavemente, hasta que Edward no tuvó ya deseos de detenerla.

.

.

.

********

Ella se quedó dormida al terminar, con un gesto en el rostro que la hacía parecer un ángel. Tan tranquila, calmada y ajena de cualquier preocupación.

Nada, nada que ver con ese recuerdo que tenía de ella en su propio mundo cuando Al aun era una armadura.

Sin embargo y a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía el alquimista no pudo volver a dormir. Y se pasó el resto de la noche solo mirándola descansar.

Tal vez tenía miedo de que al cerrar los ojos ella desaparecería y entonces todo hubiera sido solo un sueño.

Ella despertó cuando el sol se asomó por la ventana y al encontrarlo mirándola le sonrió de una manera casi cómplice.

.

.

.

********

–Tal vez no me creas, por el nombre que tenía antes y mi aspecto... pero... siempre estuve ocupada, con la piedra, Gula y cuidándome de ti y Scar. Pero... tú eres el primer hombre con quien estoy.

Al decir esto miró en otra dirección apenada. Ed sonrió levemente por esto y respondió a su vez.

–Pues tu eres la primera mujer también.

–¿En serió? ¿Ni siquiera con esa chica rubia? ¿Winry?

–No, a ella la conocí hace mucho tiempo y la quiero como a una hermana. Y aunque si fue una idea que me rondó la cabeza alguna vez, me olvide del tema cuando ella me rechazó cuando aun éramos muy niños. Y como tú lo dijiste, la piedra, los enemigos, la alquimia... no te dan mucho tiempo para conocer personas. Pero justo ahora, siento que valió la pena esperarte.

.

.

.

********

Abandonada la desesperada búsqueda de regreso a la alquimia, Ed pensaba ahora en la forma de decirle a Heydrich lo que había ocurrido. De entre todos sus conocidos él era el único que conocía la verdadera historia con Lujuria. Para todos los demás la mujer de cabello moreno fue alguna vez una novia y por eso no se hablaban.

Pero con Heydrich siempre le contó la verdad. Aunque él no le creyera casi nada sobre su mundo, pero sí sobre su relación con Lujuria. Ahora Solaris.

Ella desayunó en casa, Heydrich no estaba, seguro quedándose a dormir en el taller y sin decir mucho se despidió de ella en la mañana.

Pero que ocurriría después, que pasaría entonces.

Ahora estaba muy ocupado en otra de las presentaciones de cohetes. De ser posible lo sacaría por la fuerza del lugar y lo obligaría a escucharlo, pero el trabajo era muy importante.

Un grupo de gitanas que llegaba al lugar, anunciando una nueva tienda con canto y bailes extraños. Era divertido verlas, era algo bonito. Tanto que los trabajos se detuvieron durante algún rato por que la gente no tenía ningún interés en ver los cohetes, todos los ojos estaban en los bailes de las gitanas.

Promovían a una de ellas como adivina, diciendo que podía decir todo lo que ocultaran los corazones de la gente. Edward se burló de aquello con su compañero, imposible que alguien lo creyera. Hasta que aquella gitana se le acercó y tomándolo de un hombro le dijo.

–Eres igual a mí, no tienes un hogar.

Y eso le afectó tanto al muchacho.

.

.

.

********

–Te digo que nos atacaron, uno de ellos mencionó un nombre, un tipo con el que se carteaba mi padre.

–¿Soldados persiguiendo a una gitana? ¿Crees que pasó algo malo?

–Ellos querían hacerle algo.

–Pues deja que se quede un poco –decía Heydrich –No pasara nada si se queda una corta temporada aquí.

–Puedo limpiar y cocinar –interrumpió la aludida.

–No estas obligada, pero si deseas hacerlo esta bien. Nosotros tratamos de mantener este lugar decenté pero no siempre es posible.

–Mi nombre es Noa –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

********

–Prepare el desayuno –mencionó Noa al muchacho cuando lo vio llegar, a lo que Alphonse agradeció y se sentó entusiasmado a comer. Elogios por tener una comida decenté en mucho tiempo llenaron el pequeño comedor de la casa.

–Que bueno que llegaste, hoy le tocaba cocinar a Ed y él lo hace horrible. Supongo entonces que sigue durmiendo.

–Pero... ¿de verdad esta bien que me quede?

–No puede evitarse que te persigan, estarás bien aquí. Aunque me alegro, pues Edward hace mucho tiempo que no se interesaba por nadie.

–¿De verdad?

–Tuvo una pelea con su novia y desde entonces se mudó conmigo. Desde entonces lo veo muy decaído y le falta toda esa vitalidad con la que lo conocí. Tal vez ya comenzó a olvidar.

Noa no respondió, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco. No creía que fueran esas las intenciones del muchacho.

.

.

.

*********

–Glacier, muchas gracias por la ropa para Noa. –decía Edward saludando a la mujer de la florería, acompañado por aquella joven de piel morena.

–No te preocupes, –respondió ella con esa sonrisa tan tierna de siempre mientras Solaris los observaba mas al fondo. –¿Noa va a ir contigo? Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor.

Este afirmó y a pesar de ver claramente a la otra mujer, no se atrevió a decir nada. Aunque se sentía apenado por la situación entre ambos, y mucho mas por el hecho de estar cuidando de Noa precisamente en ese instante.

.

.

.

********

Fue una pelea gigantesca con Glacier entre ambos para evitar que hubiera heridos. Solaris gritaba todo mientras Edward había ya perdido la paciencia y contestaba en el mismo tono. Aun no rompían nada, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo.

–¡¿Esa es la manera en que me respondes?!

–¡Yo no te estoy respondiendo nada! Es un asunto que nada tiene que ver.

–¿Y como se supone que voy a confiar en ti si metes a tu casa la primera mujer que te encuentras? A una gitana.

–Noa estaba en problemas y tenía que ayudarla. No iba a dejarse la a esos militares. Y esos tipos algo tiene que ver con Homenheim.

–¡Pues eso no me interesa en nada!

Ed contestaría algo mas, tratando de sonar aun más lógico esta vez, aunque sin importar lo que dijera, Solaris estaba tomándolo todo a mal. Cuando de repente las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, al ver algo de lo que jamás se creyó capaz.

Sin decir mas se acercó a su compañera y la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a ver al exterior de la calle. A donde un auto pasaba llevando a una persona conocida.

–Bradley –dijo ella con miedo.

–Tenemos que detenerlo.

Y olvidando la discusión anterior, salieron juntos de la casa a buena velocidad.

.

.

.

********

–Vamos, salta –se detuvo él para ofrecerla ayuda a su compañera. Quien lo ignoró de manera completa y de un par de saltos bien colocado llegó al suelo y siguió corriendo a tal velocidad.

Movimientos que al alquimista le recodaron esos tiempos en que ellos dos luchaban por la piedra filosofal.

–No has cambiado.

–Lo único que no tengo son mis lanzas, fuera de eso sigo siendo la misma –respondió con esta con el gesto como si quisiera alargar sus dedos. Pero en un mundo sin alquimia era imposible.

.

.

.

********

–¿Qué quieren de este lado de la puerta? –preguntó ella al tipo del monóculo después de detener el auto. Y a pesar del disgusto de Edward, amenazando al tipo con una de las navajas que usaban en la florería.

–Hagan lo que quieran, no me asustan –respondió con un gesto grosero, sacando la lengua y estirando levemente un párpado. Lo suficiente para dejar ver un ojo sano e intacto.

Y fue como si a ambos los dejaran respirar nuevamente.

–Los homúnculos están basados en humanos, es lógico pensar que exista que un humano que se le parezca.

–Valla susto que nos llevamos –respondió ella recargándose en el asiento como queriendo descansar de un día muy pesado.

–¿Atraparon a la persona equivocada? –preguntaba ese hombre.

–Sí, lo siento –se disculpaba Ed.

–¿Sabes conducir? Por que despachaste a mi chofer y hay un lugar al que necesito llegar.

.

.

.

********

–¿Un dragón? –preguntaba Solaris colocándose el abrigo de Ed –¿Lo cree?

–Existen los testigos y no pasara nada si vamos a investigar un poco. Aunque me serviría mucho alguien con las habilidades de su novio. ¿Qué dices muchacho, te interesa?

–No lo sé.

–La señorita se quedara fuera donde estará segura, tu y yo vamos mientras a buscar a ese dragón. Después de todo, me debes un buen susto.

Un gesto de ligera molestia en el rostro de Ed.

.

.

.

********

Edward salía de pronto de aquel castillo perseguido muy de cerca por una gigantesca bestia mítica. Un dragón que parecía furioso en sus ataques y que buscaba al muchacho en cada ocasión. El resto de los presentes huyo de inmediato dejándolo solo pelando contra aquella bestia. Evitando ser devorado gracias a sus partes mecánicas. Pero no tendría por siempre la ventaja.

El animal rugió de dolor liberando al muchacho, quien fu tomado por alguien mas para colocarlo en el suelo. De algún lado Solaris tenia una espada y le amenazaba con ella a la bestia. Era el bastón de aquel hombre del monóculo que al parecer ocultaba una navaja.

–"Lujuria" –mencionaba el dragón con aquélla voz tan poderosa.

–Veo que sin alquimia te quedaste atrapado en esa forma –le decía ella sin bajar el arma.

–"Traidora"

–No vas a lastimar a nadie más.

Listos para atacarse, los antiguos homúnculos parecían dispuestos a una gran pelea. Hasta que de pronto disparos se escucharon del cielo y aviones atacaban al dragón en gran numero. Sin darle ningún lugar a donde atacar.

Hombres parecidos a soldados, armados con rifles inmovilizaron a ambos mientras seguían disparándole al dragón, ahora lanzas que entre ellos decían, debía ser la lanza sagrada. Un dirigible enorme en el cielo acompañaba a los aviones.

–Señor Househoffer –le saludaba la copia de Bradley al que dirigía a los soldados. –¿Es usted? No lo veía desde antes de la guerra.

–Ese nombre–impactado Edward –Ese nombre lo escuche de mi padre y lo dijeron aquellos soldados.

–¿Y tu quien eres?

–Edward Elric, el hijo de Homenheim.

Asustado aquel soldado se cubrió el rostro encargándole a sus hombres se hicieran cargo de la situación. Edward trataba de reclamar pero una especie de gas les puso a dormir a los tres que quedaban. Solaris, aquel hombre del monóculo y el mismo Eduard, quien durante un minuto luchó por permanecer conciente sin lograrlo.

.

.

.

********

–¿Solo lo buscamos en su universidad? –preguntaba Solaris al parecer no muy convencida.

–Pues no se me ocurre nada mejor.

–Todos hablan de esa ciudad Thule. Me preguntó como será en realidad. ¿Un montón de hombres sintiéndose magos?

–Pero algo en los ojos de ese hombre, como si se sintiera culpable de algo. Aunque hay demasiada seguridad para ser solo una villa de profesores.

–Hay algo malo por aquí. Mira, una ventana rota.

–Voy primero decía el muchacho saltando ligeramente para llegar al hueco. Cortándose ligeramente en una mejilla con un cristal que después retiró para que su compañera pudiera pasar.

–No tienes que venir conmigo –le decía él caminando lentamente entre los pasillos del lugar.

–No puedo dejarte solo sin que té mates. Y yo también apreciaba a Homenheim por lo de la casa de la señora Vafer.

–Tal vez esté en problemas.

Una pequeña ventana a un patio interior, algo así como un sótano enorme.

–Mira –le decía a la mujer –son los diseños de Alphonse, son sus cohetes. Dijo que ya estaban trabajando para un nuevo grupo y parece que es la sociedad Thule.

–¿Incluían armas cuando tú los ayudabas?

–Parece que los van a usar en alguna guerra. Esto es horrible.

.

.

.

********

–Ya déjalo.

–Pero es un círculo de transmutación, un circulo que cumple con todas las características. Curvas de ionizacion, canalización de energía, transmutación de un cuerpo, sangre a la sangre, los siete picos identifican las seis regiones del cuerpo humano más el alma.

–Edward, vinimos a buscar a tu padre, ¿qué piensas que vas a lograr completando ese circulo? La alquimia ni siquiera funciona en este mundo. Tal vez tu padre estuvo aquí, creyendo que con solo dibujar el círculo sería suficiente.

Justo ahí el muchacho terminó de dibujar.

–Tienes razón, no entiendo que tontería estoy haciendo completando un circulo que no sirve para nada.

Y al ponerla las manos encima la alquimia se activó con una gran luz, asustando a ambos. Viendo como armaduras de diferentes tipos caían de un portal de color rojo a pocos metros de su cabeza.

–¡Yo no hice esto! –decía él, no intercambie nada por...

Una buena cantidad de hombres entrando al lugar, algunos soldados armados que no dudaron en amenazar a la pareja.

–¿Regresaron del Shambala? –preguntaba Househoffer.

–¡Responde muchacho! ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

Antes de que algo mas pasara, una voz femenina les interrumpió resonando por todo el lugar.

–Es un reino escondido más grande que cualquiera de este mundo. Protegido entre las montañas, una utopía sin guerra hambre ni sufrimiento y con una armada poderosa que le garantiza la victoria el día de la batalla final. El camino a Shambala no era un rumor por que pudimos abrirlo.

–Entonces este niño ya no es necesario –decía otro de los hombres apuntándole a la cabeza a Edward, quien tomó el cañón del arma con la mano metálica y la desvió recibiendo el impacto que le destrozo un par de dedos del automail. Pero que les permitió correr para protegerse.

Solaris detrás de las columnas del lugar y Ed entre las armaduras que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Una de las cuales parecía mirarlo, del mismo diseño que una de hace tanto tiempo atrás.

–¡Hermano! –decía la armadura –sabía que te iba a encontrar, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

–¡Suéltame que me estas lastimando!

–¿Dónde estamos?

–¡Es el demonio! –decía uno de los soldados haciendo que lo demás dispararan, obligándolos a cubrirse.

–Tenemos que escapar de aquí, y no podemos dejarla. –decía el mayor de los hermanos.

–Esta cerca de la puerta –respondió el otro y levantó otro de los cuerpos para abrirse pasó con él.

.

.

.

********

Ya sentados junto a un rió, al parecer descansando de la aventura estaban los tres, la mujer, el alquimista y la armadura.

–Entonces era verdad –decía aquella parte de Alphonse, – ustedes estaban juntos.

–¿Lo sabías?

–Tal vez no me lo creas, pero siempre te estaba viendo en sueños. Y sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos del otro lado de la puerta.

–Pero... ¿por qué eres una armadura otra vez?

–Es una técnica de Alquimia, pasar una parte de mi alma a un objeto para controlarlo, ahora mismo el resto de mí esta en central, con un cuerpo normal... Te he buscado por tanto tiempo.

–Yo también Alphonse, te busque mucho, la manera de regresar y ahora sé que es posible.

–Quiero contarte tantas cosas que han pasado desde ese día que desapareciste y recupere mi cuerpo. Ha pasado tanto.

–¿Todos tus recuerdos están bien? ¿Tu cuerpo también?

–Sí, pero mi técnica no es perfecta, mi alma se esta separando de esta armadura. Lo siento hermano.

Los ojos se le apagaron a aquella figura de metal antes de que cayera ya inerte, sin poder moverse más. Un instante en el que Edward pareció desconsolado como si se le acabara toda la fuerza. Solaris se le acercó un poco y trato de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero sin notarla el muchacho se alejó un poco para recoger la cabeza de la armadura.

–Vamos a estar juntos, –parecía rezar.– Voy a encontrarte y ahora ni la misma muerte va a poder separarnos.

.

.

.

********

En medio de un paisaje mágico, con un castillo medieval sobre una gran montaña, Edward y Solaris hablaban con aquel hombre de antes. Quien resultó ser un director de cine y tener un estudio muy grande y completo en donde filmaban.

Era extraño, pero la actitud de Solaris estaba tan cambiada en ese lugar. Parecía maravillada de todo lo que veía como una persona distinta a como el alquimista la conocía. Fascinándose por todo y mirándolo casi maravillada. Era tan extraño.

Y escuchaba las palabreas del judío con atención.

–Shambala es un reino utópico de las leyendas orientales. Un mundo maravilloso donde existe una armada poderosa.

–Puedo decirte que nada de eso es verdad –respondía Edward escéptico. No entendía el por qué se encontraba ahí ni por que había llevado a Solaris. Pensó que tal vez tratara de algo importante por la forma en que se comunicó aquel hombre.

Pero la platica solo giraba alrededor de grupos políticos y cosas que no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

–¿Sabes que es esto? –le preguntó mostrándole una foto donde se veía a un buen numero de científicos alrededor de un objeto. De una bomba de uranio que alguna vez intento destruir a manos de un científico que realizo una transmutación humana fallida.

En ese entonces no conocía la existencia de la puerta de las almas, pero ahora sabía que era posible que dicho objeto hubiera llegado hasta las manos de alguien en este mundo. Alguien que sabía que era y en que podía usarse.

–Se supone que es una bomba muy poderosa y que no existía en este mundo. La sociedad Thule se la entrego al partido nazi como prueba de que les entregaran todo el poder que necesiten. Van a traer de ese mundo, todas las armas que los sublevados necesiten para vencer a quien sea.

–No... –le costaba trabajo al muchacho pensar en aquello –No tienen idea de lo que es esto, de la destrucción que puede causar. Tengo que detenerlos, no puedo estar aquí. Solaris, vámonos.

Sin esperar mas el muchacho tomo su abrigo para salir del lugar, a lo que la mujer tardo un poco mas en levantarse y despedidse de manera un poco torpe. Pero el hombre la detuvo un poco tomándola ligeramente de un brazo.

–Un regalo –le dijo entregándole algo, –estoy seguro de que le va a servir. Es por lo que me ayudaron aquella vez.

–Gracias –respondió ella antes de tratar de alcanzar a su compañero.

.

.

.

********

–Alphonse, no puedes seguir ayudándoles. Van a entrar en guerra usando tus cohetes. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que hagan con tu trabajo?

Heydrich reaccionó violento de pronto con un puño al rostro de su compañero. Pero el esfuerzo le acarreó un nuevo acceso de tos que en esta ocasión terminó con sangre. Su enfermedad avanzaba, estaba muy mal.

–Ya no me queda tiempo, –decía –Quiero dejar una marca en este mundo, un signo de que de verdad existí. Así que no te pongas en mi camino Edward.

Y salió deprisa del lugar para ir a donde su trabajo lo llamaba.

.

.

.

********

Y esa noche Edward no pudo notar como Noa entraba a su recamara mientras dormía.

.

.

.

********

De noche en la taberna, donde Edward tomaba asiento acompañado de Noa.

–Disculpa que te traiga aquí –le decía a la gitana –Pero me da algo de sentimiento dejarte sola. ¿Hay algo para cenar?

Y de repente había algo raro en el lugar.

–Mejor quédate esta noche en casa, niño –le decía uno de los clientes en el lugar. –Hoy va a renacer el país.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a aquel tipo de la villa de profesores, el que intento matarlo. Acompañado del policía idéntico a Huges. Algo pasaba. Noa se dirigió a ellos, quieren la recibieron con agrado y se la llevaron del lugar sin que Ed pudiera decir nada.

–Esta noche va a renacer nuestro país –decía Huges –vamos a derrocar al débil gobierno y tomar el poder. Y según la sociedad Thule, tú eres solo un estorbo. Noa va a cooperar con nosotros.

Entre varios hombres del lugar lo sujetaron sin dejarlo ir. Tal vez estaba en problemas, tal vez era momento de ponerse agresivo.

Un ruido muy fuerte y escándalo, alguien acababa de estrellar su auto contra la entrada.

–¡Edward, sube! –le gritaba Solaris acompañada del director de cine.

.

.

.

********

–Van a abrir la puerta hoy, no sabemos lo que pase –decía el hombre del monóculo conduciendo el avión.

–Entonces tenemos que detenerlos –respondió Edward mientras llevaba la mujer sentada sobre sus piernas ante el poco espacio en la nave. –Tal vez mi padre este ahí.

–Si abren la puerta–mencionó ella –Si logran pasar, sería una oportunidad para que regreses a tu mundo.

–¿Y que hay de ti?

–A mi no me espera nadie –dijo ella sin mirarlo, observando las lejanas luces de la ciudad desde aquella altura. –Es extraño, siempre quise volar, era un sueño tonto. Pero justo ahora que lo estoy haciendo, no me siento contenta.

Y Edward no supo que decir.

.

.

.

********

–¡Ve a detenerlos! Y me encargare aquí –le dijo Solaris quitándose la capa que le cubría del frió. Mostrando aquel vestido y guantes negros que tanto le conoció antes. Y dos espadas que le entregó el judío en la ultima visita. La homúnculo lujuria estaba lista para pelear.

–No te puedo dejar aquí.

–¡Lárgate! –correr muy rápido cerca del suelo para esquivar los disparos y cortar a ambos soldados al mismo tiempo con las navajas. Con el mismo estilo de cuando ellos dos peleaban entre sí. –¡Rápido! Te alcanzare en cuanto pueda... Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

.

.

.

********

–Lo que esta detrás de esa puerta no es un sueño. No encontraran ningún paraíso ahí detrás. –Les decía Ed ya frente a ellos mientras la puerta parecía desear activarse.

–Iremos al Shambala –respondió la mujer rubia que parecía dirigirlo todo.

Un brillo más poderoso de la puerta, por lo que el muchacho sacó el arma que alguna vez le dio Mabuze, el director, para apuntar a lo que saliera. Pero una cortina cayó, mostrando a Envy en su forma de dragón y como sostenía a Homenheim entre los dientes.

–Pero...

–Edward –le dijo este –que bueno que llegas. Quería crear un camino hacia nuestro mundo con la ciencia de este mundo, pero creo que no elegí a buenos compañeros. Pero ahora ya esta casi listo. Puedes irte.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Voy a usar mi sangre para abrir la puerta. Mi sangre y al homúnculo que una vez hice para que puedas irte con tu hermano.

–¿Todo esto era par que yo pudiera regresar?

–No fui un buen padre, Edward, lo siento. Tal vez con esto, puedas perdonarme un poco.

Apretando con sus brazos las mandíbulas del dragón, el hombre de lentes terminó así con su vida. Activando una puerta cuadrada idéntica a aquélla que alguna vez vio durante una transmutación humana. El camino al otro lado estaba abierto.

Tan impresionado estaba con esto, que lo único que notó fue el disparo que le dio en el brazo haciéndolo caer y perder el sentido.

.

.

.

********

–¿Despertaste? –le preguntó Heydrich mientras la cabeza seguía pulsándole de manera dolorosa.

–¿Dónde?

–Tienes suerte, la bala solo te rozo en el brazo mecánico y los embalajes de las piezas delicadas se amontonaban justo donde caíste. Pero date prisa, ya puedes regresar a tu casa, los demás están ocupado tratando de abordar el cohete. Si te vas en este pequeño no lo notaran. Vuelve a casa con los tuyos y saluda a tu hermano de mi parte.

–Pero no quiero ir así.

–Pero yo quiero que regreses a tu casa, Ed. Y por que extrañas ese lugar mas que a ningún otra cosa.

–¡Alto los dos! –una vez más ese soldado apuntándoles con su arma. Edward tenía la propia, pero no lograría sacarla antes de que les dispararan. Estaban en problemas.

Hasta que la sangre en la muñeca de ese hombre se dejó ver y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Solaris llegaba al lugar moviendo ligeramente las espadas. Con una sonrisa como si anunciara que lo tenia todo solucionado.

–¿Todo listo? –preguntó ella mirando el avión del viaje. –Debemos detenerlos y tu sabes que la única manera es llegar allá y obligarlos a volver. Y cerrar la puerta desde aquel lado.

–Esa no es la manera, debemos detenerlo desde aquí y destruir puerta, evitar que lleguen hasta allá.

Nuevas detonaciones de arma de fuego. Tres disparos a la espalda de la mujer y uno mas cuando ella alcanzó a girar para ver Hoss, el mismo soldado de antes sostener el arma con la mano izquierda.

Antes de que pudiera dispara una vez mas, Solaris le lanzó la espada de la mano derecha atravesándole el pecho y dejándolo por fin fuera de combate. Pero la mujer no resistió mas y cayó pesadamente a tierra, sangrando por las heridas.

–¡Solaris! Aguanta, vas a estar bien.

–Necesita un medico Ed.

Ella lo miró con miedo en los ojos.

–Cruza la puerta... es la única manera y tú lo sabes.

Edward asintió y la levantó en brazos.

–Alphonse, prepara el cohete, tenemos que cruzar la puerta.

–¡Ella esta muy herida!

–Del otro lado de esa puerta –sentándola al asiento trasero del cohete y poniéndole las correas –esas heridas no importaran, no serán nada para ella. Estará bien, tienes que confiar en mi, tienes que hacerlo por favor.

Alphonse miro esos ojos llenos de determinación que su compañero tenía, esa mirada que indicaba una determinación eterna y corrió rumbo a los controles para encenderlo todo mientras Edward terminaba de colocarse las correas a si mismo.

Pudo ver a Noa cuando subía rumbo a la puerta abierta en el techo el lugar, suplicarle que la llevara con él. Pero no había tiempo para ella ni para nadie. Para nadie más.


	3. Cap 3 El alquimista sombra dorada

CAPITULO 3El alquimista sombra dorada

El pequeño avión pasó a los más grandes, pero perdiendo un ala en el proceso y comenzando la caída en picada. Por alguna razón Edward fue arrojado del aparato y golpeó brutalmente contra las construcciones del lugar.

Un momento para tratar de despejar la mente, para que las cosas dejaran de girar y los oídos de zumbarle.

–¿Estas bien? –le preguntaba Winry apurada. Abrazándolo sin dejarlo contestar.

–Winry, Schieska... ¿qué hacen aquí? –Y su mirada se detuvo en aquel muchacho. Alto, de cabello rubio como el suyo pero muy corto, de pupilas doradas y vestido con el uniforme de soldado de Amestris.

–Alphonse –le dijo levantándose para ponerle la mano normal en el hombro –Eres tu –Quería llorar, quería reír, quería gritar algo que demostrara la emoción que sentía.

–Bienvenido hermano.

De repente recordó algo.

–¡Solaris! – intentó correr hacía el avión destrozado pero la pierna metálica dañada, terminó por ceder haciéndolo caer. –¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba su hermano.

–Ella venia conmigo, debe seguir en el avión.

Antes de que el soldado pudiera comenzar a correr, un fuerte movimiento apartó una parte del avión, mostrando a aquella mujer de vestido negro regresando sus dedos a la normalidad. El homúnculo con el que tanto lucharon antes.

Schieska levantó rápidamente el arma que traía al cinto. Edward gritó tratando de detenerla pero Alphonse se la arrancó de las manos.

–Esta de nuestro lado –le decía, – no es una amenaza.

Esta se acercó lentamente.

–¿Cómo estas?

–Creo que no puedo pelear así –mirándose también el brazo dañado.

–Sabía que ibas a regresar así –decía la rubia bajando la maleta que traía.

********

–¿Eres alquimista estatal? –reclamaba Edward ya con los miembros metálicos bien colocados.

–Es una larga historia, creí que era la única manera de encontrar una forma. Como Mustang es Fhurer me dio acceso a todas las áreas de la biblioteca. Incluso me dio toda la biblioteca de Tucker de transmutación biológica.

–Pero un perro de la armada.

Alphonse se detuvo para mirar a su hermano a la cara, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Momento que el mayor de los hermanos se dio para observar bien a su compañero. Tanto tiempo atrás, y a pesar de ser igual a Heydrich era tan diferente.

Un porte mucho más maduro, seguro bastante músculo debajo del uniforme, ese porte de alguien poderoso y las guantaletas de metal idénticas a las de Armstrong. Su hermanito pequeño ya era un hombre.

–Los tiempos han cambiado, Roy es ahora el Fhurer y a cumplido la promesa que nos hizo a ambos.

Sonaba tan bien, un mundo mejor para su hermano y para las personas a las que quería.

–¿Y como te llaman?

–Sombra dorada, el alquimista de la sombra dorada.

********

–Aparte de las maquinas voladoras, hay cosas saliendo del cuartel general. Mustang esta por allá, pero es ahí en donde se refugiaron los civiles. –les decía uno de los soldados que formaban las barricadas más exteriores de la ciudad.

–Tenemos que ir a ayudar allá.

–¿Eres el Full Metal? ¿No estabas muerto?

–Ni la muerte detiene a un Elric.

–Puede dejar a la señorita aquí, nosotros la cuidaremos para que pueda llegar más rápido al cuartel.

–¿Estas de broma? Sin ella tardaríamos años en llegar hasta allá.

********

Las calles estaban llenas de esos seres con armaduras, no importa cuanto les disparan, si seguían teniendo piezas suficientes para disparar o caminar seguirían haciéndolo. ¿Acaso eran inmortales?

Un tornado transmutado limpio la calle principal, seguida del levantamiento del suelo en forma de picos y para finalizar, una mujer que partía a los que quedaban en pedazos. Los Elric hacían lo posible para abrirse camino hasta el cuartel central.

–Yo solo quería verte de nuevo –decía Alphonse en un pequeño descanso –Yo no quería que todo esto pasara. Yo no quería que todas estas personas...

–No es momento de pensar en eso –le regaño su hermano –Tenemos mucho que hacer.

–Pero es que todo esto es mi culpa.

–Tú solo querías verme, ellos solo querían recuperar su orgullo, Noa solo quería un país al cual pertenecer... Creo que nadie quería que esto ocurriera.

–¡Pero al final pasó!

Solaris se acercó hasta ellos, escuchando la platica entre los hermanos. Y hasta entonces se digno a interrumpir a Edward que trataba de animar a su hermano.

Miró al menor, aunque más alto de los Elric como si tratara de comprenderlo y sin mas le soltó una bofetada.

–¿Y crees que resolverás algo de esta manera? ¿Llorando como un crió mientras todo sigue ocurriendo? Si de verdad te sientes culpable entonces encárgate de reparar las cosas y después preocúpate por tus sentimientos. Por cada instante que perdemos tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, lo civiles de este lugar están en peligro. Eres un hombre, compórtate como tal.

Un instante de silenció, de sentimiento de perdición en los ojos del muchacho vestido de militar. Hasta que se mostró erguido otra vez y sacó el reloj plateado de su bolsillo.

–Los alquimistas se deben al pueblo –dijo sin mirar a nadie–Eso es lo que mustang me dijo el día que me dio este reloj. Hoy el pueblo nos necesita.

–Vámonos –le animó su hermano.

********

–¡Nadie se mueva de su posición! ¡Vamos a proteger este lugar hasta el último hombre! – gritaba Mustang antes de hacer funcionar de nuevo sus guantes. Todos sus soldados estaban en formación alrededor de uno de los edificios del cuartel mientras del exterior se acercaban las armaduras y del interior del edificio principal salieran seres de sombras que recordaban reptiles.

Estaban rodeados y apenas si podían mantener la línea enemiga. Pero no podían retroceder.

Varias armaduras fueron derribadas de pronto, cortadas en pedazos mientras una mujer de largo cabello negro se colocaba entre los militares mostrando aun sus largos y afilados dedos. Solo fue necesario un instante para que Mustang la reconociera y le amenazara con su alquimia.

–¡Espera! –le detenía Edward colocándose en la línea de su ataque.

–¿Edward? –la sorpresa era más grande que su reacción hacía el homúnculo.

–Estamos aquí, queremos ayudar, ella viene conmigo... queremos ayudar.

–Pero ella es...

–¡Queremos ayudar, comandante sarcasmo!

–¡Ahora soy el Fhurer y si de verdad quieres ayudar encuentra por donde están llegando esas cosas y regrésalas de donde vienen!

Una poderosa explosión abriendo camino a la artillería que regresaba al lugar a través de la destrucción de otro de los edificios. Al parecer escoltados por el único capaz de abrir camino destrozándolo todo.

–Ha sido un viaje muy largo desde Lior –decía Armstrong acercándose –¿Y esta es la bienvenida que me tienen recibida? Alphonse, conmigo.

–¿Tengo que hacerlo?

–¡Rápido!

Apurándose a las ordenes que le daban, el muchacho se colocó junto al musculoso militar y al unísono comenzaron. De un movimiento casi elegante ambos se desnudaron el torso para mostrar la musculatura. Aunque junto a aquel soldado cualquiera se vería menos. Y Alphonse, con un gesto de pena en el rostro parecía acompañarlo.

–¡Sientan todo el poder de los alquimistas estatales!

–Armstrong –le ordenó Mustang –lleve a los Elric y traten de limpiar el edificio principal.

********

Parecían los seres que vivían dentro de la puerta, pero habían tomado formas ligeramente humanas y ahora abarrotaban los pasillos del complejo. Armstrong se abría paso a puñetazos entre aquellos seres. Alphonse atacaba al igual que su hermano transmutando el suelo el lugar y la mujer les cubría la retaguardia con sus navajas. Posición peligrosa por la situación en que los tenían rodeados.

–Tienes que entender –decía Alphonse sin descuidar la pelea, con movimientos muy similares al de aquel otro que los acompañaba –me pase medio año viviendo en la casa Armstrong antes de que me hicieran el examen de alquimista estatal.

–Y aprendió la grandiosa técnica de transmutación Armstrong que ha pasado de generación en generación. –completó este haciendo gala de su poder.–Aunque nunca aceptó moldear su cuerpo con la perfecta hermosura de una gran musculatura.

–¿Y que demonios hiciste después? Ed arrancó con su brazo metálico una de las protecciones de las ventanas para lanzársela a su hermano, quien sin chocar las palmas la transmutó de un puñetazo convirtiéndola en metralla contra el enemigo.

–Me fui al reino de Shin para estudiar el Rentanjatsu, la alquimia de allá. Y me pasé por el lugar dos años. Tanto que me dieron por perdido en acción y le enviaban a Winry y a la abuela Pinako mi pensión de viudez. El correo de allá hasta acá no es muy bueno, ¿sabes?

********

–La puerta se rompió, no puede cerrarse y ahora todo esta saliendo de allá adentro. Es como si hubieran cortado la franja entre las dimensiones.

–¿Y que hacemos?

Edward con esa mirada sería, con esos ojos que lo observaban todo pero al mismo tiempo no miraban a nada. Su hermano quiso decir algo pero la mujer le detuvo al conocer esa mirada, estaba pensando, estaba encontrando la solución.

–La puerta esta abierta, sin necesidad de un sacrificio humano ni una transmutación, solo esta abierta... ¿Qué pasaría si rompiéramos la lógica? Abramos la puerta dentro de la puerta.

–¿Abrirla con qué? Necesitaríamos transmutar a alguien... o a ella.

–A ella no –no pensó Edward en negar la idea.

Armstrong los miró y luego les dijo.

–¿Necesitan transmutar a una persona?

–Solo el alma –interrumpió Solaris –El alma es lo que importa, la mente y el cuerpo solo son espuma sobrante. Los homúnculos no son humanos y aun así pueden abrir la puerta.

–Entonces funcionara una piedra filosofal. Y yo sé en donde encontrar una –sonrió el musculoso soldado mirando muy de cerca de Edward.

********

Una fuerte explosión mientras se movían entre los pasillos del lugar, para mostrar a un ser extraño y deforme. Algo que alguna vez pareció un humano.

–Gula –mencionó ella mientras ese ser mirada en todas direcciones como si buscara algo.

–¿Cómo llego hasta acá?

–Si se quedó en al subterráneo –le respondió Alphonse a su hermano, los túneles conectaban hasta la antigua oficina del Fhurer. Solo tenia que hacerse su propio camino. No nos preocupamos por nadie mas después de eso, incluso Dante podría estar por ahí en algún lado.

Era un monstruo ya sin forma humana, por completo diferente a como o recordaban. Inmenso y deforme de grandes brazos y colas que parecían ser mas cabezas hambrientas. Era un monstruo.

–¡Gula! –gritó la mujer mientras el monstruo los embestía. Pero esta lejos de amedrentarse le planto frente con los brazos abiertos como si protegiera a los humanos. Y aquella enorme bestia se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Olfateándola.

–Lu... ¿Lujuria? –dijo con sorpresa en esos pequeños ojos.

–¿Me extrañaste? –le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente mientras este parecía cambiar de una bestia incontrolable a un gigantesco y manso cachorro. –Yo también te extrañaba. Dante te quitó casi toda tu mente pero es bueno ver que aun recuerdas un poco.

–¿Esta de nuestro lado? –preguntaba Armstrong aun con el puño levantado para responder el ataque.

–Creo... que solo esta con ella.

–¿Recuerdas donde esta la oficina de Bradley? –le decía ella –Necesito que me lleves allá. ¿Podrás?

Asintió como un animal mientras ella se sentaba en su cuello para que la llevara.

–Vengan tras de nosotros, él abrirá el camino. ¡Vamos, gula!

********

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Alphonse? –preguntó la mujer mientras los otros buscaban la supuesta piedra.

********

–Es la piedra que use durante la rebelión de Ishbal, tiene un poder destructivo inmenso. La declare perdida en el conflicto y jure nunca usarla. Pero si con esto estamos salvando vidas, are la transmutación.

–Olvídelo mayor, somos los únicos que hemos salido vivos de transmutaciones de este tipo. No... yo lo are –les interrumpía Edward –Si algo pasa y soy lanzado del otro lado de la puerta, entonces sabré que hacer o a donde ir. Creo que es lo más inteligente.

Una navaja negra y delgada le arrebató la joya de la mano el militar para que la misma mujer pudiera atraparla.

–¿Creían que podrían solo así? Gula, abre grande. –y lanzó aquella piedra roja para que el otro homúnculo se la tragara mientras mostraba aquella sonrisa maligna de antes. Ese gesto que parecía una burla y el desprecio juntos. Nuevamente estaban junto a la homúnculo lujuria. –¡Gula, rumbo a la puerta, debemos abrirla eternamente para devorar todas esas almas!

–¡Esa maldita! –reclamaba el alquimista del brazo metálico –¡No puedo creer que...!

–Hay que detenerla –le apuró su hermano para ir hasta allá.

********

–¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?

Una especie de perro gigante hecho de almas, de rostros y cuerpos humanos que parecían hervir en un gran sufrimiento. Como una visión del infierno pero que caminaba y atacaba a Gula, quien tampoco se detenía y golpeaba con furia a su vez. Mientras Lujuria le protegía de todos aquellos más pequeños que se le acercaban.

–Una acumulación de almas... –le respondió Alphonse al mayor –no me extrañaría que fuera un antiguo homúnculo encerrado en la puerta. Tal vez lleve ahí muchos años sin poder ir a ninguno de los dos lados.

–Algo entro y algo salió, pero no fue la misma persona.

–Exacto. Hay que destruirlo, y destruir la puerta. Sin la piedra roja solo tenemos dos opciones. Transmutar a cualquiera de esos homúnculos, si no es que a los tres. O destruir la fisura con algo tan fuerte que no quede rastro de que existió.

–¿El estilo Kimbley? ¿Crear una explosión con alquimia?

Al pensó brevemente y miró al militar, quien sangraba levemente de encima de un ojo, lastimado entre toda la acción. Nada serio, con un poco de antiséptico estaría bien.

–Mayor... ¿puede transmutar viento?

–No con estos guantes, pero con él circulo correcto seria fácil.

–¿Qué quieres hacer Al?

El muchacho parecía sentir miedo de lo que estaba recordando.

–Hace muy poco tiempo, estuve con... digo, pude conocer los estudios de los que Mustang sacó su habilidad. El estudio cifrado de la investigación del fuego del maestro de Mustang. Y ahora sé como es su técnica y creo que podría reproducirla aunque no tan bien como él.

–¿Quieres usar fuego?

–Hay una parte de eso estudios que Mustang no descifró. Que habla sobre la materia y la energía. Sobre convertir energía en materia y viceversa. Pero tenía tantas advertencias y amenazas de algo terrible. Una vez lo probé de camino a Shin, a kilómetros de cualquier ser vivo para que nadie pudiera salir lastimado.

–¿Materia en energía? ¿Y que pasó?

–Me decían el hijo del sol en ese país, por que vieron amanecer a la media noche y lo único que encontraron cuando fueron a ver fueron a mí y a los rastros de la explosión. Es imposible controlarlo, una parte muy pequeña de material a transmutar crea una explosión inmensa y poderosa. Solo sobreviví protegiéndome transmutando viento como escudo.

Armstrong interrumpió.

–¿Quieres convertir materia en energía para destruir la fisura?

–Y toda esta parte del cuartel. Algo pequeño, como si detonáramos todas las municiones que se guardaran aquí. Incluso podríamos decir que eso hicimos.

–¡Pero es muy peligroso! –nuevamente el hermano mayor tratando de proteger.

–Sí, pero tengo a dos poderosos alquimistas para cubrirme. Aunque destruyamos a todos los homúnculos en el camino.

********

Ambos alquimistas pintaron sus círculos para gobernar al viento mientras Alphonse se concentraba, mientras parecía rezar recitando las formulas necesarias para aquella transmutación. Debía ser algo pequeño, algo tan pequeño como la punta de una aguja y aun así corría el riesgo de extralimitarse y destruir todo el lugar. Civiles incluidos.

Así que saltó para transmutarlo todo desde la parte superior de un puñetazo, al estilo Armstrong, mientras los tres homúnculos seguían peleando en el interior. Caer lo mal alto posible para convertirse en la parte mas alta de la explosión y escapar con el primer impulso.

Pero en lugar de realizar su explosión, cayó sobre Gula y sujetó a la mujer por la espalada de la ropa.

–Este no fue el trato –reclamó ella apurada.

–Ya lo sé –le respondió el joven alquimista lanzándola fuera del lugar con violencia. A donde estaría segura. Después hizo brillar un pequeño punto en el puño y con un golpe comenzó la transmutación.

Un brillo muy poderoso que amenazaba con destruirlo todo de no ser por los alquimistas que transmutaban un gigantesco tornado que lo mantenía en una sola columna de fuego. Un tornado de fuego que detuvo las acciones de todos en la capital durante un instante.

Una columna de luz que se elevó hasta el cielo.

********

–¡ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA! –gritaba el alquimista de acero a su hermano mientras Armstrong terminaba de arreglarle el hombro, dislocado en la caída –¡Y tu no te quedas tan atrás! –ahora hacía la mujer que parecía ignorarlo con su despectivo gesto de siempre.

–Perdónala, hermano. Era la única manera. Si usábamos la piedra del Mayor para detener la puerta, entonces tendríamos que pelear contra Gula. Lo más conveniente era transmutarlo a él para abrir la puerta dentro de la puerta. Pero como esta no era puerta, creí que tal vez no funcionaria y mejor destruirla de una explosión.

Armstrong pareció entenderlo.

–Y como el monstruo solo la obedecía a ella, esa era la única manera de mantenerlo en el lugar luchando.

–Pero siempre hay alquimistas tontos, en todas partes. –decía ella sin mirarlos, con esa mueca de fastidio. Edward se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y jalarla de manera brusca. Obligándola a mirarlo.

–¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No vuelvas a creer que tu sacrificio es una vía fácil para resolver las cosas! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo...! No intentes de nuevo dejarme solo... no lo hagas.

La miraba con furia, como si quisiera lastimar a alguien para sacar todo su dolor. Pero en realidad estaba tratando de contener las lagrimas. Pues conocía muy bien la desesperación de perder a un ser querido.

–Lo prometo –le dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero, vamos, que aun nos queda mucho por hacer. Seca esas lagrimas que no quiero que los demás digan que el alquimista de acercó sigue siendo un niño.

Con un gesto serio se limpio los ojos antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros.

–Tenemos que acabar con esas cosas del cielo, Mayor, quédese con los soldados a proteger a los civiles. Nosotros acabaremos con los aviones.

–Tengan suerte, muchachos.

********

Una columna de roca levantaba al grupo hasta donde podrían luchar contra las maquinas voladoras. Aunque el camino no era fácil si estas seguían disparándoles. Tan lejos que no tenían nada que lanzar y ni siquiera las garras de Lujuria podían hacer nada.

Hasta que una flama destruyó aquellos cañones.

–Veo que todavía me necesitas acero –decía Mustang desde un globo.

–No te veas tan engreído. –una nueva explosión y el hombre del parche bajo de su globo –Ese parche no te queda.

–Sigan con lo suyo, yo los cubro.

Atravesar el avión con la estaca de piedra para inmovilizarlo y acercarse corriendo para entrar. Dentro debía seguir quien provocaba todas esas explosiones con una alquimia tan rara. Debía detenerla y regresarla por aquella maldita puerta.

Con el alquimista de la flama al frente para protegerlos podría entrar.

********

–¿Quieres destruir este mundo? Pensé que querían llevarse las armas de aquí –le decía Edward a aquella mujer, cubierta de los seres de la puerta y con extrañas habilidades alquimicas.

–Este mundo no es mas que algo que debe ser destruido, todos ustedes no son mas que monstruos.

Ed transmutó su brazo mecánico en una navaja para la pela. En alguna parte su hermano y Solaris estaban peleando, pero ahora él tenia que arreglárselas solo. Era hábil y con ese manejo de la alquimia. ¿Con qué demonios estaba haciendo los círculos?

–El cumplimiento de un sueño –decía el muchacho al detenerse un poco la pelea –Todo se trata siempre del cumplimiento de un sueño. ¿Qué tanto vas a sacrificar por lo que quieres.

–Ninguno de ustedes vale nada en comparación con lo que creo.

–¡YA BASTA! –Transmutar las paredes en formas cortantes para atacar, llegar de frente embistiendo con todo el cuerpo. Atraparla contra la consola del lugar y amenazarla con la navaja, amenazarla a la cara con quitarle la vida.

–Todavía eres un niño, todavía crees que puedes resolverlo todo con buenos deseos. Cuanta lastima me das.

Extendió los brazos para atraparlo contra la pared. Era demasiado dura, no podía safarse ni acercar la navaja para cortar. Como crucificado tampoco podía juntar las palmas para una transmutación. Estaba en problemas.

–Y ahora las armaduras van a darte un escarmiento.

Alphonse llegó de pronto rompiendo el vidrio de la cabina, ahora con el uniforme completo y dispuesto para la pelea. Y al más puro estilo Armstrong se lanzó a la pelea para salvar a su hermano.

Le respondieron un par de impactos después de los cuales se detuvo la pelea. El otro alquimista estaba también libre y los hermano podían luchar.

–¿Tuviste tiempo de ir a buscar tu uniforme? –le preguntó Edward.

–No soy como Armstrong, me siento desnudo. –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡Cállense los dos! –mis armaduras acabaran con ustedes.

Abrió la puerta de acceso a la cabina para dejar entrar a aquellos soldados metálicos, armados y numerosos que les harían frente.

–Son muchos –mencionaba el hermano mayor.

–Y viene bien armados... pero ya me encargue de eso.

Y todas aquellas armaduras se giraron hacía la mujer extraña, al parecer para detenerle.

********

–Tengo que llevar esto de regresó a su mundo y cerrar la puerta desde allá –decía Edward mientras el avión ya comenzaba a moverse.

–¿Te vas, Full metal? –preguntaba el hombre del parche. Pero el otro no respondió y le hizo un gesto a la mujer. Quien con sus largos y afilado dedos cortó el ala en donde el Fhurer y Alphonse estaban parados. Separando esa parte del resto del avión.

–Creo que con eso podrán volar... Al, destruye la puerta desde este lado, te lo encargo. Yo iré allá a hacer lo mismo.

–Pero... –intentó acercarse pero Mustang lo detuvo. –No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que dejarnos.

–Todos hemos cometido muchos pecados, pero al menos sé que no voy a estar solo. Que va a haber alguien a mi lado. –Y sujetó a Lujuria de una mano, sonriendo tristemente. –Adiós, Al. Recuerda que aun tienes tus propias piernas.

Sin escuchar los gritos de su hermano volvió a entrar al aparato acompañado de la mujer. Para poner los cohetes a funcionar y alejarse de la pareja. Era el momento de terminar las cosas.

Pero ahí estaba ella, junto a él.

********

–¿Estas usando tu técnica de almas de nuevo? –le decía Ed a una armadura tirada en el lugar.

–No realmente –respondió su hermano saliendo de aquélla protección metálica con esfuerzo –Salte a tiempo, pero le pedí a Roy se hiciera cargo de destruir la puerta desde aquel lado.

–Es bueno para eso... y viniste par que estuviéramos juntos.

–A decir verdad lo que no quería era quedarme solo con Mustang, desde lo que pasó con Riza y la forma en que él lo tomó... pues me tiene un poco de odio.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–¿Crees que me fui hasta el país mas alejado del mudo solo para estudiar alquimia? No señor, yo estaba huyendo del despechado más poderoso de Amentris. Pero te lo contare después. ¿Cómo vamos a destruir eso? Aquí no funciona la alquimia.

Edward miró a su alrededor pensando un poco,

–Pues ahí queda un avión, si lo apuntamos ligeramente mal...

********

Un funeral en donde se le rendía tributo a Heydrich con el baile de las gitanas como ceremonia. Edward se sentía triste de perder a aquel compañero, a aquel amigo.

Cerca de ahí, ocultó entre los árboles, el otro Alphonse parecía esperar. No podía solo aparecerse ahí siendo tan idéntico.

********

–¿Guiones de cine? –preguntaba Alphonse sentado en el suelo del pequeño camión. Usaba las ropas de Heydrich y leía una papeles.

–Sí, me encontré un director de cine que cree que existe una tontería de mundos paralelos y me pidió que le contara como era el mío. Dice que las grabaciones están a punto de empezar.

–¿Una película de alquimistas? –preguntó Solaris quien también los acompañaba.

–Sí, el Iron Alchemist estará lista muy pronto. Ya se lo envié, cuenta de cómo un par de muchachos tratan de revivir a su madre y las aventuras en las que se meten cuando sale mal.

–¿Crees que esta bien? –nuevamente su hermano.

–Mas a menos, aunque no siento que sea algo incorrecto. Pero al menos nos dará el presupuesto para buscar esa bomba de uranio. Este es ahora nuestro mundo, y ni este mundo ni ninguno necesita cosas como esa.

–Pues parece que nuevamente vamos a tener muchas aventuras.

–Y ahí a donde vayamos –les interrumpió Solaris mostrando una rosa en una maceta que parecía cuidar –ese será nuestro lugar. Ese será nuestro hogar.

********

_Cielos, me quede dormido, ya casi es de noche. Aunque con tantos sueños siento que he dormido años enteros. De esos tiempos en que nos lo pasamos en aquel mundo sin intentar siquiera regresar._

_Aunque lo logramos, logramos volver con Winry y los demás... y entonces vinieron muchas cosas más._


	4. Cap 4 La reunión prometida

CAPITULO 4 La reunión prometida.

_Todos esos locos días buscando por toda Europa algo que nadie sabía identificar. Una bomba capaz de destruir una ciudad entera, capaz de matar a millones al mismo tiempo. Nadie podía creerlo, no era algo de este mundo. ¿Cómo se suponía que íbamos a encontrar algo así?_

_Pero lo hicimos, tuvimos que llegar hasta Rusia en donde equipos americanos realizaban pruebas de armamento. Debido a las relaciones que teníamos nos abrieron muchas puertas y nos llevaron hasta aquel que dirigía la operación. Se alegraron de que llegaran los demás investigadores de Alemania para que nos mostraran como funcionaba la bomba. Una prueba subterránea que volvería fácilmente explotable una de las más grandes minas de carbón de Siberia._

_Nos llevaron hasta la bomba, nos dejaron tocarla y comprobar que era eso... y después cerraron la puerta con nosotros dentro y se fueron tan lejos que no les afectara la explosión._

_Era genial, teníamos la bomba entre las manos, sabíamos donde estaba y que era lo que la hacía detonar... y junto nos iba a detonar en un cuarto con paredes de acero de varios centímetros._

_Y recordando aquel día en que Solaris fue herida, me di cuenta de cual era el ingrediente que faltaba. Sangre._

_La sangre podía canalizar la energía propia del alquimista, sangre en el circulo, como cuando estaba yo herido o de la cortada al tratar de entrar a rescatar a Hoemheim._

_Sangre para transmutar lo que fuera._

_********_

–¿Y de que sirve quedarnos? –preguntaba solaris –Ya saben como fabricarlas, ya conocen todas la teorías, esto solo es una prueba para ver si de verdad son tan poderosas. La bomba ya pertenece a este mundo.

Con la puerta transmutada para dejarlos salir los hermanos se detuvieron. Tenia razón, si la cruzada era para tratar de encontrar la bomba, ya la tenían. Y esta estaba apunto de ser destruida sin lastimar a nadie.

Pero aquellos ya lo sabían y sobre ellos otros tantos que conocían las teorías y con eso sabían que era posible. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

–¿Y que hacemos entonces?

–¿Qué nos queda aquí? –volvió a decir ella –Si salimos abra muertos, de cualquiera de los dos lados. Si detenemos la explosión vendrán a investigar y nos buscaran hasta el fin del mundo. Dimos nuestros nombres y rostros creyendo que servirían en verdad. De todos modos, en algún lado van a fabricar mas, este mundo a elegido su propio destino.

–¿E ir a donde?

–Tal vez no quieras entenderlo, pero hay alguien que te espera. Hay personas que les esperan a los dos. Ya cumplieron con la promesa que le hicieron a este mundo, ya saben que hay una manera de regresar... ¿Qué les detiene?

Los hermanos se miraron levemente, solo un momento de duda entes de que Ed dijera.

–No hay forma de abrir la puerta.

–Aquí estoy yo.

–No puedo sacrificar solo para desear regresar. No es correcto.

Ella suspiró como si comenzara a perderles la paciencia.

–¿No eran buenos alquimistas? ¿No sabían perfectamente como hacer transmutaciones imposibles? Mi piedra filosofal esta hecha de muchas almas, solo transmuta una de ellas. Solo encuentra y separa de energía de una sola. Aquí esta el círculo

Terminó ella descubriéndose ligeramente el pecho mostrando su tatuaje, una serpiente que comía su propia cola. El símbolo que la identificaba como un homúnculo.

–No tenemos mucho tiempo –le apuró su hermano viendo como el contador del detonador se acercaba peligrosamente a cero.

Sin chocar las palmas Edward le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

–Al, sujétate de nosotros, voy a intentarlo. Estoy seguro de que puedo.

–¿Ella va a estar bien?

–No te preocupes, todos vamos a estar bien.

********

_Nunca me gustó la idea de transmutar a una persona, ni de utilizar la energía de una vida o un alma para sacar algún provecho. Pero en esa ocasión tuve que hacerlo, tuve que aceptar transmutar algo que alguna vez fue una persona. Separarla del mar de energía y confusión que era tu piedra filosofal y usarla para abrir la puerta._

_Transmutar un alma en un alma, energía en energía. Algo tan simple como convertir madera en madera o agua en agua. Eso era lo que abría la puerta._

_Y de pronto ya estábamos de vuelta en nuestro mundo. Cerca de central, cerca de donde estaban todas las personas a las que queríamos._

_Comunicarse con Winry y la abuela, llamar a las personas que conocíamos para decirles que ya estábamos de regreso. Y apenas pensábamos a donde ir. Autos de la milicia, con sellos de la oficina del Fhurer, llegaron por nosotros para ir a verlo._

_No quisiste entrar con nosotros, preferiste esperarnos fuera del edificio._

_Fue una larga charla con Mustang, quien parecía contento de que ya estuviéramos ahí. Casi no lo demostró, pero no pudo quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro en todo el rato ahí._

_********_

–¿Y que van a hacer? –preguntó el Fhurer mirándolos. No estaban frente a su escritorio, sin no en los sillones de la oficina como en los viejos tiempos.

–Pues yo –respondió Alphonse levantándose y sacando el reloj de plata del bolsillo. Lo conservó todo aquel tiempo siempre guardándolo bien –Creo que ya no necesito esto. Solo quería encontrar a mi hermano y ahora esta conmigo. Supongo que puedo regresar a casa y vivir como un alquimista normal. Allá se dan bien los tomates y la lana. No sería difícil conseguir un par de ovejas.

Terminó poniendo el reloj en la pequeña mesa entre ellos. Mustang no lo recogió, solo lo miró un poco con un ligero gesto de desagrado.

–¿Y tu, full metal?

–Creo... yo creo que voy a tomar esto –y recogió el reloj ante la sorpresa de su compañero.

–¡Hermano!

–Quiero hacer carrera en el ejército –dijo mirando fijamente al Fhurer –quiero estar por aquí y tener un rango.

–¿Qué planeas, Elric?

–Quiero que cuando el puesto de Fhurer vuelva a estar vacante, pueda levantar la mano para pedirlo. Quiero ser uno de esos peces gordos que solo están esperando a que te mueras o te maten.

Una risa sincera de parte del hombre, como aquellos tiempos en que el alquimista de acero echaba las cosas a perder y podía burlarse hasta hartarse. Pero no era una burla, parecía mas bien feliz.

–¿Tienes ambición, acero? ¿Tienes grandes planes para este mundo cuando apenas regresas?

–Quiero cuidar que hagas bien tu trabajo. Que no repitas la historia que terminó cuando derrotamos a Bradley. Eres muy poderoso y estoy seguro de que una simple bala no te va a detener. Así que el día en que sea necesario castigar al señor Mustang por hacer mal su trabajo, voy a ser yo el que se ocupe de vaciar esa silla.

Esa sonrisa casi maligna en el rostro de Ed. Casi como si amenazara poniendo la mano metálica sobre la mesa, mostrándola.

–Me gusta esa forma de pensar, quieres que te dé la espalda para que la cuides, pero también para ser el único que pueda atacarme por ahí. Y ni siquiera de guardas en ocultarlo.

–Ni todo tu ejercito sería suficiente para detenerme en ese momento y tú lo sabes, Mustang.

Una nueva risa, terminada con una mirada divertida de su único ojo.

–Esta bien, alquimista Edward Elric... mas bien, Mayor Elric. Mandare los arreglos necesarios para que se haga y se le entregara un área para su nueva misión. Tendrás carrera en el ejército. Y si quieres un consejo, rodéate de personas que te apoyen y compartan tus sueños, de gente que este dispuesta a entregar el alma por ti como mis subordinados lo hicieron conmigo. Y necesitas al menos a una persona que te apoye incondicionalmente desde abajo. Consigue todo eso antes de intentar una escalada imposible. No voy a favorecerte con nada serás igual a cualquier otro soldado dentro del ejercito, gánate por tu mismo tus ascensos.

–Mientras pueda caminar, "su excelencia" Roy Mustang, voy a seguir avanzando.

_********_

_Aun no entiendo bien lo que pasó al salir de ahí. Tal vez yo ya estaba acostumbrado considerarte una persona normal, a olvidar tu pasado. Que me sorprendí cuando._

_********_

–No te muevas –amenazó la rubia apuntando directamente a la cabeza de solaris a poca distancia. –No sé que estés haciendo aquí, pero no voy a dejar que te acerques a la oficina del Fhurer.

–No estoy aquí para lastimar a nadie. Seguro ya sabes que los Elric regresaron y los estoy esperando.

–¿Y si no te creyera? ¿Crees que no recuerdo todo lo que hiciste antes? ¿Todas las maldades que hicieron los homúnculos con las personas de este país?

–Riza Eyehawk, no te estoy pidiendo perdón ni espero nada de ti. Si quieres disparar inténtalo. Tu sabes que eso no me matara pero yo a ti sí. No quiero lastimarte, pero no me voy a quedar sentada mientras me atacas.

Riza lo pensó ligeramente sin bajar el arma. A pesar del tiempo para ella seguían muy presentes aquellos tiempos en que esos homúnculos eran el enemigo. Aquellos tiempos en que mataron a tantas personas.

Les había ayuda en aquella invasión de antes de las armaduras y los aviones. Pero no sabía cuales podrían ser sus planes ahora, que querría.

Un sonido parecido a una palmada.

–Déjala –decía Edward con los dedos de su automail alargados como navajas y apuntándole a Riza a la cara.

–Edward.

–¡Déjala ahora si no quieres tener que vértelas con la furia de un alquimista estatal!

–Ella es un homúnculo, ella es un enemigo.

–¡Ella es mi prometida! Y si no bajas el arma ahora mismo te quedas sin ojos.

Después de dudarlo un poco, la mujer aceptó la orden alejándose levemente. Mientras Edward regresaba su guante a la normalidad y se acercaba a Solaris.

–¿Estas bien?

–No era necesario que hicieras eso –decía ella sin mirarlo.

–Sí lo era.

–Ni que dijeras esa mentira.

–Eso no era una mentira y tal vez suene un poco tonto. Pero tenia miedo de que al salir de aquí ya no te encontrara. Voy a comenzar una vida aquí, y quiero que te quedes conmigo para hacer esa vida.

********

_Me sonreíste una vez mas en ese momento, como un pacto sin palabras entre nosotros. De no ser por que Winry ya se dirigía a central, hubiésemos salido de inmediato para allá. Pero en lugar de eso nos concentramos en buscar un lugar para vivir. _

_El estado nos proporcionó una casa en la misma ciudad. Un lugar muy parecido a la casa de Huges también con espacio suficiente para una buena cantidad de personas. Un buen lugar para comenzar una buena vida._

_Y mientras conseguíamos todo lo necesario fue una muy larga charla con Al sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer._

_Me sentía muy mal por todas las cosas que le habían pasado a este mundo por causa de nuestras búsquedas egoístas. Por lo que sentía que esa era la única manera de hacerlo bien. Ya no buscaba la piedra ni recuperar nada. Solo quería ser útil en algún lugar. Junto a una persona en especifico._

_Winry y la abuela llegaron poco después, Al fue a recibirlas a la estación, mientras yo y Solaris hicimos lo necesario para que el lugar se viera decente para la visita. _

_Y fue un momento lleno de abrazos y felicidad. De estar de nuevo junto a las personas a las que queríamos y saber que no nos iríamos a ninguna parte sin saber si volveríamos._

_La aventura había terminado y Winry cocinó un pay de manzana para celebrarlo._

_Aceptaron de buena manera mis planes de mantenerme en el ejército y prometí enviarle a Al dinero suficiente para reconstruir la casa Elric. Para tener un lugar a donde volver._

_Cerca del anochecer, Winry me separó de los demás para hablar, donde el resto de la gente no pudiera escucharnos y decirme algo que me presentí pero que no creía que fuera verdad._

_Me dijo que me amaba._

_Y en toda mi vida nunca me había preocupado por eso, pues siendo apenas un niño me puse una meta imposible que recién acababa de terminar. Y hasta entonces me daba cuenta de lo que Winry sentía... y de lo que ya no sentía yo._

_Ella lloró y reclamó. Me exigió una respuesta que yo tenia miedo de dar._

_Por que para mí, la presencia de Solaris en mi vida era ya algo normal. Algo que sentía parte de mi vida. Pero de verdad, si amaba a una persona era a ella._

_Pero ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Lo que ella sentía, si estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo, si quería que la llevará de regreso a aquel lado de la puerta... si sentía de verdad algo por mí o era solo agradecimiento o compañía lo que sentía por mí._

"_No sé si ella me ama de verdad. Lo único que sé es que yo la amo a ella y quiero estar a su lado" –le dije a Winry esa madrugada –"Y si me hubieras dicho esto tiempo antes, la respuesta seguro hubiera sido diferente. Pero yo estaba resignado, seguro de que nunca volvería a este lugar. Lo siento, Winry. Te apreció mucho y nunca quise hacerte daño, pero ya no puedo controlar lo que siento."_

_Creo que nadie durmió esa noche pensando en lo que había pasado. Todos pensando en lo que acabábamos de decir. Estoy seguro de que Winry fue a llorar junto a la abuela Pinako mientras yo solo me quede en el exterior de la casa. Sin atreverme a entrar para no encontrarme con nadie._

_Tal vez, solo tal vez._

_A la mañana siguiente Winry, con una sonrisa igual a la de siempre se despidió de nosotros para regresar a Reizembul para seguir con el negocio. Todos creíamos que la visita duraría varios días, pero después de la platica de esa madrugada, tal vez ella sentía el deseo de irse._

_Al no se alegró en lo mas mínimo._

_********_

–¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Winry? –preguntaba Alphonse furioso sujetando a su hermano contra la pared. Quien no lo miraba cual si se arrepintiera.

–Yo no quería lastimarla.

–Pero ella es... ella es...

–Como una hermana, y cuando éramos niños, yo guardaba la ilusión de casarme con ella. Y hacerla feliz como papá lo hizo con mamá hasta que se fue.

–¿Entonces?

Sujetó las manos de su hermano para obligarlo a soltarlo. Aun evitando la mirada y acorralado contra el muro.

–Las cosas han cambiado tanto... y Solaris y yo... Las cosas cambian, los sentimientos cambian. Todo debe seguir.

–Pero Winry es... –parecía incluso desesperado –Ella es...

–Es amable y linda –lo veía con una sonrisa triste. –Es bella también y su sonrisa parece iluminar el día más oscuro. Y en aquellos tiempos en que nuestra búsqueda parecía imposible, el solo hecho de pensar en ella, en que ella nos sonriera por haberlo logrado, era suficiente para sacudir todas las dudas y seguir luchando. Por Winry.

–Y ella...

–Ella se enamoró de un tonto alquimista que ha cometido muchos errores. Que ha hecho muchas cosas y que ahora busca un futuro entre los militares. Alguien que ama a una persona que nadie puede creer ni entender. Ella se merece a alguien mejor.

–No entiendo.

–A alguien como tu, el más noble de los Elric. El mejor de los alquimistas. Y no me digas que no sientes nada por que te he mirado y escuche como nos espiabas anoche, como querías creer que era verdad lo que me decía. Y tu siempre lo supiste pero nunca me dijiste nada.

–No.

–Ve, rápido. Vete con ellas hasta casa y comienza de nuevo allá. No le digas nada todavía, no es necesario. Solo consuélala y mantente cerca de ella. Cuídalas a las dos.

–¿Y que hay de nosotros?

Una sonrisa de las de siempre.

–Ahora estamos juntos, no importa si nos separan unas cuantas horas en tren. Vete, yo tengo una vida aquí, y tu tendrás la tuya allá.

********

_Que difícil es hacer que Al se anime a hacer algo. Siempre tratando de pensar en las consecuencias y en lo que pasaría si algo salía mal. Para eso tenia a su hermano, el que tomaba los riesgos tontos, el que a veces no le importaban las consecuencias._

_Pero esa vez no dudó mas y se dio prisa para tratar de alcanzarlas, para ir con ellas hasta nuestro pueblo natal. A formarse una vida por allá._

_Y así los hermanos nos separamos para buscar cada uno su propio destino._

_Pocos días después se lo dije a Solaris, si ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse conmigo, a ser mi pareja y a compartir mi vida._

_No me respondió, solo dijo: "que tonto eres" y esa noche yo esperaba que se fuera. Pero en lugar de eso me saludó en la mañana con una sonrisa, el desayuno preparado y el uniforme de soldado listo para ir al cuartel._

_No me respondió con palabras, solo se quedó a mi lado. Y aunque me hubiera gustado hacer bien las cosas, con ceremonia y petición y fiesta, ella nunca lo quiso. Solo me sonreía cada vez que trataba de hablar al respecto, solo me ignoraba como si no quisiera que cambiara nada._

_Schieska fue la primera que reclute dentro de mi grupo, con su habilidad para la información y el manejo de oficina me sería muy útil. También la teniente Maria Ross a quien yo miraba como una versión de Riza. Una mujer dura y capaz de disparar de ser necesario. Entre las dos, cumplirían el papel que Eyehawk tenia con el Fhurer. Ellas serían mi bastión para nuestra pelea._

_El sargento Brosh sería un buen elemento, aunque algo distinto y sería imposible separarle de la teniente Ross. Varios hombres de distingos rangos que harían bien el trabajo se unieron también. Inclusive un joven soldado, recién egresado de la academia, quien parecía tener cierto amor por la Alquimia. Un buen grupo para lograr grandes cosas._

_Se nos envió al cuartel del oeste, una tranquila área rural en la cual comenzar igual que como lo hizo Mustang hacía tanto tiempo. No me sentía menos ni desperdiciado. Sabía que este lugar era una gran oportunidad para iniciar nuestro camino. Yo y mis hombres teníamos un largo trecho por delante._

_Y Solaris me acompañó y le encantó aquel lugar. Un enorme jardín lleno de flores y plantas de aromas encantadores. Era lo que mas distinguia mi casa. Aquel pueblo era un lugar en donde nadie la conocía ni la juzgaban. Donde solo era la esposa de aquel militar que recién había llegado al lugar para encargarse del orden publico. Y aunque no todo era fácil, hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo._

_Aunque los problemas venían con la teniente Maria Ross._

_Ella apreciaba mucho a Huges, inclusive la acusaron de ser quien lo asesinó aunque después la dejaron libre. Ella tuvo odio hacía los homúnculos desde ese momento y no le hacía gracia que yo viviera con uno de ellos. Nunca fue a casa y se despedía del grupo antes de que ella llegara. Nunca hizo ni dijo nada, pero todos podíamos ver ese sentimiento hacía Solaris._

_No intente convencerla de nada, hubiese sido esfuerzo desperdiciado._

_Parecía que tendríamos una vida normal, hasta que llegó esa nota desde la oficina de Breda en central._

_Ataques de cosas que parecían quimeras, destrucción de vías de caminos, destrucción de propiedades. En un área entre mi cuartel y el más próximo que se prestaba a confusiones de limitación... Pero lo más importante era una marca aparecida en el último avistamiento de quimeras._

_El símbolo de la cruz y la serpiente, heredado de Dante a Izumy Curtis y de ella a los hermanos Elric como sus aprendices._

_Alguien estaba llamando específicamente a los Elric._

_O tal vez era dante anunciando su regreso. Junto a mis hombres y llamando a mi hermano para que se nos uniera lo antes posible, iríamos a investigarlo._

_Te empeñaste en acompañarnos, en hacerle frente también como alguna vez le seguiste. Y con la típica frase: "si te dejó solo terminaras matándote tu solo" te sumaste al equipo que fuimos a investigar._

_Al llegar al sitió donde estaba el símbolo, un animal, al parecer perro pastor se acercó a nosotros y tenia una carta en el collar. Una carta solo dirigida a Elric._

"_Sigue al animal" –era todo el mensaje y nos condujo, con todo el miedo y precaución del mundo, hasta una abandonada casucha en la parte más exterior del pueblo. Un lugar en donde encontramos a Tucker, el alquimista hilador de vida. Tan poco humano como lo vimos antes, pero seriamente enfermo. Se moría._

_A pesar de su condición, al verte fue capaz de levantarse y tratar de huir. Si ella estaba rodeada de militares eso solo podía considerar una cosa para ti. Me costó mucho trabajo calmarlo, explicarle la situación que algunos de mis hombres no tenían idea._

_Hasta que aceptó hablar con nosotros._

_********_

–Que bueno verte de nuevo, Edward. –decía aquel hombre mitad humano, mitad quimera con la misma voz moribunda de antes. –Aunque creía más posible que llegara tu hermano, el famoso alquimista militar.

–Alphonse no esta aquí. Y si querías atraer nuestra atención no era necesario atacar personas con tus quimeras.

–Te equivocas, te equivocas, muchacho. Ya no son mías, nunca lo fueron ni tenían por que obedecerme. No las hice para eso. Tenían otro trabajo mucho más importante. Y me las han quitado y obligado a hacer esas cosas terribles. Tienes que ayudarme.

–¿Por qué me llamaste Tucker?

–Yo llamaba a tu hermano, por que estaba seguro de que era el único, en toda ese ejercito que me daría dos minutos para explicarme antes de disparar. Aunque me sorprende ver que ya eres también un militar, con lo que tanto decías odiar el ejército.

Un poco molesto por el comentario, Edward miró el lugar, un destrozado y abandonado sótano en donde solo un indigente podría vivir. O un ser incapaz de hacerse pasar por humano en ningún lado.

–¿Quieres que te ayudemos? No te ves muy sano.

–Tu conoces mis pecados Edward, y sabes que esto es la consecuencia de todas las tonterías que cometí, ambos sabemos muy bien que esa ayuda ya no me sirve de nada. Pero hay dos cosas que debes hacer... debes destruir a esas quimeras que han salido de mi control, protege a la gente de este lugar. Y mucho más importante... salva a Nina.

Los ojos del rubio alquimista se llenaron de odió para mirar de muy cerca al, monstruo. Rodeado de todo su grupo que no se atrevió a detenerlo.

–¡¿No te detuviste?! ¡Seguiste como un tonto por un camino perdido!

–¿No te lo dijo tu hermano? Gracias a la piedra filosofal fue posible crear el cuerpo humano perfecto, solo le hacía falta el alma. La cual introduje en ella poco a poco de mis recuerdos. Es tan perfecta que incluso a crecido con el tiempo y es una niña preciosa.

–¿La tenias contigo, monstruo?

–Ellos se la llevaron, y se llevaron también las quimeras que hice para que la protegieran y la obedecieran en todo. Las están obligando a atacar a la gente para extorsionarlas. Debes salvarla Edward.

–¿Y después qué?

–A mí ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Tal vez ni siquiera pueda volverla a ver. Y ella es una niña normal, es humana como cualquier otra. Protégela y no la dejes en manos de aquellos con quienes trabajas. Es tan perfecta que sería un gran material de estudió. Destruye todas mis cosas cuando yo muera, ya conoces el horror que son capaces de crear.

_********_

_Tucker sabia donde estaban, quise dejar alguien a cuidarlo pero él me exigió que llevara a toda mi gente. Eran muchos, muy fueres y si no lo hacíamos bien, podrían matar a Nina._

_Era una casa al otro extremo del pueblo, no parecía irles mal y no se veían rastros de ninguna quimera. Solo algunas ovejas en el lugar. Tal vez sería fácil entrar, someter a todos, y sacar a Nina._

_Cada vez que pensaba en eso me regresaba a la mente aquella quimera perro en que él la convirtió tanto tiempo atrás. Me daban ganas de gritar al volver a tener en los oídos la manera en que ella me llamaba hermano mayor._

_Me estaba poniendo mal._

_Pero me calmaste, unas cuantas palabras antes de que entráramos al lugar._

_Maria te enfrentó de pronto, sujetando el arma con ambas manos a pesar de mantenerla baja, como si quisiera usarla. Y la pregunta fue simple. ¿Quién había matado a esa niña?_

_Tal vez sentía que habías sido tu. Pero el saber que fue Scar le hizo reaccionar para seguir con el trabajo._

_Y era una trampa._

_Al ver el símbolo de Tucker pensaron que llamaba a alguien y estaba preparados. Sobre todo por ese estúpido alquimista mediocre que tenían en el grupo y que de repente puso la vida de todos mis hombres en apuros. Un solo movimiento de mi parte sería suficiente para que nos quitara la vida a todos con aquellos artilugios mecánicos y alquímicos._

_Conocía mi fama de tranmustar sin circulo y por eso era caso aparte, ni siquiera se molestaba en amenazarme. Nos detenían desde cuatro direcciones entre armas y alquimia para matar a los demás. Pero el plan era mejor, para usar a las quimeras que obedecían a la niña en todo._

_Y ahí estaba ella, de poco mas de diez años, con miedo en sus ojos y el mismo cabello largo y castaño de antes._

_Había crecido desde aquella ocasión en que Al era la piedra. La tenían encadenada de un pie y estaba aterrada._

_Pero me miro de pronto y me dijo: "Oni-san"_

_Y no pude soportarlo._

_No tuve que cruzar las palmas para la alquimia como lo hacía Hoemheim. Solo ocurrió de pronto moviéndolo todo. Haciendo que las paredes y el suelo del lugar cobraran vida para liberarnos. Las quimeras atacaron como les habían dado antes la orden y el grupo se encargó bien mientras me encargaba del resto de los soldados. _

_Pero no contaba con el alquimista que podía controlar levemente fuego y no dudó en atacar a la niña._

_Pensé que la había perdido. Que por un momento le había fallado nuevamente. Hasta que interpusiste el cuerpo a aquel ataque de fuego que te envolvió y te hizo gritar._

_********_

–_¡_Solaris!

Las llamas se apagaron, mientras ella se sanaba pero sin moverse del lugar. Sin estar dispuesta a quitarse para defender a la niña.

–¿Otra quimera? Interesante –dijo el hombre repitiendo el ataque que arrancó nuevos alaridos de dolor de la mujer Pero en ningún momento pensó en moverse de aquel lugar. Nada le impediría defender a esa niña.

Un soldado enorme con un automail en forma de hacha atacó a Edward envolviéndolo en batalla. Sin dejarse acercase a ayudar. Tampoco nadie podía hacerlo.

–¡No vas a tocarla! –rugió la mujer atacando desde su posición sin poder completar debido a un nuevo golpe. Estaba sufriendo mucho, estaban matándola en cada ocasión, pero usando solo la fuerza de voluntad se mantenía en aquel lugar sin moverse. Protegiendo a la niña a pesar de los alaridos de dolor que de ella salían.

Hasta que por la puerta trasera, entro la teniente Rose con una brazo inútil y ensangrentado. Pero disparando todo lo que le quedaba en el arma a ese raro alquimista. Quien no se esperaba un ataque de esa clase y cayó muerto al suelo. Dejando por fin a la niña a salvó y a la mujer que le protegía. A quien sin importarle nada rompió con sus navajas la cadena y tomó a la niña para sacarla de ahí.

El resto terminó la batalla sin saber a donde dirigirse o a donde la habría llevado. Dirigiéndose después a la casa de Tucker esperando encontrarla ahí.

********

_La pequeña alcanzó despedirse de aquel al que llamaba su padre. Un cuadro desgarrador viéndola llorar llamándolo una y otra vez._

_Tan conmovedor que me costó mucho trabajo recordar que alguna vez fue solo una muñeca en forma de ser humano. Solo una creación de la piedra filosofal sin mente ni alma._

_Pero ahora parecía una persona normal, lloraba, sentía miedo, tenia emociones._

_Y me recordaba... por dios que me recordaba. No quería pensar en todo el trabajo que Tucker debió tomarse creando aquella alma artificial, aquellos recuerdos implantados y las emociones creadas para que fuera lo mas parecida posible a esa Nina que convirtió en una quimera._

_Por ordenes de Tucker quemamos el cuerpo y dejamos las cenizas en el río. Todo esto mientras la niña no dejaba de llorar y tú le acompañabas. Mientras con mis hombres inventábamos la mejor historia posible para ponernos de acuerdo en los reportes. Mientras pensaba en la ultima promesa de Tucker. Donde me pidió que la protegiera y la cuidara._

_Protegerla, ¿Cómo? Cuidarla ¿De quien? No dejarla en manos de aquellos con los que trabajo._

_Roy era el Fhurer pero el lugar debería seguir lleno de la gente de antes. No podía soltarles a Nina. Tampoco a Mustang quien alguna vez también investigó la transmutación humana. Solo había un lugar en donde esa niña estaría segura._

_********_

–Que venga con nosotros –mas que una petición era una orden por parte de Solaris –Podemos cuidarla.

–¿Segura? –preguntó Edward al parecer un poco escéptico.

–¿Qué el Fhurer no es tu amigo? Nada le costaría decir que esta bien. Tienes un rango y eres alquimista estatal. Mueve los hilos de los que siempre estas presumiendo.

–¡Yo nunca presumo de mis influencias!

–Pues si esa niña no viene con nosotros yo me iré con ella para cuidarla... –una mirada muy sería, lo que Ed conocía como los ojos de ataque. Pero en lugar de sentirse agredido comenzó a reír.

–Tal vez no me creas, pero justo venia a sugerirte eso. "¿Qué te parecería si la llevamos con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que podemos hacernos cargo y con nosotros ella estará segura. Podría llamar a la oficina de Mustang y decirle que mueva un par de cosas para que todo sea legal y no levante sospechas de nadie." Me pasé media hora pensando en este monologo para que al llegar me ordenes que lo haga sin siquiera preguntártelo. Es divertido.

–¿Lo aras?

–Me encargare, pero ahora tengo que regresar al cuartel. La teniente Ross estaba herida y estaban atendiéndola. El doctor dijo que estaría bien pero todos estábamos preocupados. Llamare desde allá a central para encargarme.

********

_Es casi imposible que te comuniquen con el Fhurer así que pedí comunicación con el capitán Breda. Quien me dio comunicación con Riza a quien termine explicándole la situación. Máxima discreción y mejor si se le encargaba a alguien de muy bajo rango con la autorización más baja posible. Sería sospechoso si la firma del Fhurer se encontraba en algo tan simple como truquear un certificado de adopción._

_Pero ella se encargaría, lo haría perfectamente como siempre._

_Por que esa era la razón para ser lo más importante del puesto del Fhurer._

_Algunos dias después la teniente Ross llegó de pronto a la casa, con su uniforme de gala completo y el brazo en cabestrillo. Exigió hablar con mi esposa con un gesto tan serio en la mirada que no me atrevía contestarle nada. Pero tampoco me atreví a dejarlas solas. Sacó el arma de la funda en la cintura para dejarla en la mesa de la sala, entre ambas, y mirándose a los ojos, de pie como si quisieran enfrentarse, ella dijo._

_********_

–¿Quieres hacerte cargo de la niña? –había tanto odió en las palabras de aquella mujer militar.

–Voy a cuidarla –le respondió Solaris.

–¿Y que te hacer creer que serás capaz? ¿Alguien que a causado tanto sufrimiento podría cuidar a alguien mas? ¿Crees que con solo desearlo ya tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser la madre que esa niña necesita?

Solaris bajó la mirada. Y tardó mucho en responder.

–No sé si tengo lo necesario, tal vez no sea ni un torpe remedo de madre. Pero mientras ella este a mi lado, mientras tenga la oportunidad, lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas. No importa el trabajo ni el esfuerzo que me cueste quiero ser una buena madre para esa niña. Por que tal vez solo yo la pueda entender realmente, por lo que ella es... por lo que nosotras somos.

Mas Furiosa aun, la teniente levantó el arma sin apuntar, solo sujetándola muy fuerte.

–¡Si esa niña vuelve a llorar!

–Yo voy a...

–¡Si ella vuelve a llorar! –le interrumpió la teniente con aun mas furia –¡Si ella llega a sentirse sola, si algún día se siente miserable si algún día tiene deseo de dejar de existir...! Si... Si tu no cuidas bien a esa niña, la haces sentirse amada y completa, le entregas la disciplina que necesita... cuidas sus sueños y sus noches... ¡Si no eres una perfecta madre! : –por fin apuntándole –¡VOY A REGRESAR Y A DESTRUIRTE SIN IMPORTAR CUANTO ME CUESTE! Así que más te vale hacerlo bien.

********

_Sin decir mas la teniente salió de la casa sin mirarme siquiera. Yo no lo entendí en ese momento, pero tu me lo explicaste._

_Ella no te perdonaba, pero tenias su bendición para hacerte cargo de Nina y cuidarla bien. Solo que algunas personas tenían dificultad para decir esto de otra manera._

_Esa fue la primera ve que te vi llorar. Alguien confiaba en ti la vida de esa pequeña. Y eso te hacía tan feliz._

_Tucker le dijo a Nina, antes de morir, que Solaris y yo nos haríamos cargo de cuidarla. Por lo que aceptó de buen manera que la lleváramos con nosotros y la instaláramos en nuestra casa. Solaris me tuvo todo el fin de semana transmutando lo que ella consideraba necesario para la niña. Aunque no siempre acertaba a la primera vez. Que si el color no era el correcto, que si estaba demasiado grande, que si estaba yo mal o a que niña le gustaría un caballo de madera con dientes y un gran cuerno afilado._

_¿Qué tiene le mundo contra mi estilo de arte?_

_Con los vecinos dijimos que era la hija de un pariente lejano que acababa de morir y que la adaptamos por eso. Le encontramos un lugar en la escuela, pues aunque vivía con Tucker este siempre se preocupó por educarla. Incluso era una una niña, muy lista._

_Pero no dejaba de estar triste, de mostrarse triste en todo momento y llorar a ratos extrañando a su padre. Y con solo mirarte me daba cuenta de que a ti también se me rompía el corazón_

_Pero fue ella la luz más grande de nuestra vida, con el tiempo aprendió a sonreírnos. Y recuerdo como te emocionaste la primera vez que te llamó "mamá". Como juntos dejamos a Tucker en el pasado, nunca olvidado, pero necesariamente a un lado._

_Como ella nos acompañó a partir de entonces en ese viaje que habíamos comenzado juntos. Se convirtió en la luz de nuestras vidas._

_Y ese fue el inicio de tantos años, tan felices._

_Cielos, ese era el árbol rojo. Significa que esta es la finca de los Cadveri. O sea que esto es Rizembul. Tan metido estaba en mis recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya llegamos. Nos tomó toda la noche pero ya estamos aquí._

_¿Dónde esta mi maleta? ¿Y mi abrigo? ¿Y las rosas? Las benditas rosas para Solaris._

_Ya estoy en casa en unos cuantos minutos mas será la parada de Rizembul. Ya estoy en casa. Espérenme chicas, solo un poco mas, solo unos minutos más. Ya he llegado. Ya estoy con ustedes._

_._

_._

_._

_[fin de capitulo]_


	5. Cap 5 Te traje rosas

Capitulo 5 Y te traje rosas

Por fin la parada de Resembool mientras la gente hacia esfuerzos por sacudirse el sueño y comenzar a bajar del tren. Frente a un hombre rubio desesperado por que no le dejaban pasar.

Ya abajó, listo para comenzar a correr, tuvo que regresar de pronto para ayudar a la anciana de antes a bajar. Le dijo antes que ella también iba a Resembool y no sería correcto dejarla sola en el lugar. A pesar de la prisa que llevaba.

--Vengo a ver a mi hermano –decía la anciana – Han pasado muchos años y me escribió diciéndome que sentía que se acercaba su hora. Así que quería verme antes. No le creo a ese viejo tonto, pero es una buena escusa para salir a pasear. Aunque es terrible lo que este tren le hace a estos viejos huesos. ¿Te tomaste un descanso de un fin de semana, hijo?

--No, yo… hace ya años que no venia hacía acá. Cumplía una promesa, por eso estaba tan emocionado por llegar.

--¿Y que haces entonces? Yo puedo llegar con mi familia, corre con ellas. Tu esposa y la niña se pondrán muy contentas de verte.

--Yo…

--Vamos, corre –le apuró con un gesto del bastón – Ellas te están esperando, corre.

El hombre dudó un poco antes de sonreír y obedecer lo que le decían. De apurarse entre los largos caminos de su pueblo natal para llegar a su destino. Ese era el plan desde el inició, salir corriendo al llegar el tren. Estaba tan emocionado.

_Esta situación me recuerda la boda de Al, cuando yo corría por estos mismos caminos con Schieska detrás de mi gritándome que se me olvidaba el saco de mi traje. Y es que con tantas cosas por hacer en el cuartel, apenas pude escaparme a tiempo para llegar._

_Fue una fiesta tan grande, todo Resembool estaba ahí, vino Roy, junto a Riza, quienes ya habían formalizado su compromiso. La pareja mas famosa de todo Amentris._

_También había personas orientales, que decían ser príncipes y representantes del emperador, enviados la boda del gran hijo del sol. Muchos clientes de varias partes de Winry, personas que los querían mucho. _

_Fue una fiesta tan hermosa, la abuela Pinako y Winry se encargaron de organizarlo todo y dejarlo perfecto. Y tuve algunos minutos para tratar de tranquilizar a Al que se moría de los nervios. _

_Armstrong fungiría como el padre de Al y padrino de aquella unión, y tendría que ser yo quien entregara a Winry en el altar. Me dijo mucho después que le hubiera gustado que fuera Huges, pero yo estaría bien._

_Winry quiso hablar conmigo antes de la boda, en privado me dijo y me pidió que no fuera a fallarle. Yo lleve a Nina conmigo para esa charla, lo cual pareció desagradarle a la novia y le dije:_

********

-- Ya estamos todos listos, Nina se muere por verte entrar.

-- Edward, yo te quería decir...

--Es normal que estés nerviosa, es un pasó muy importante.

-- Pero...

El rubio sujeto a la pequeña de un hombro como si quisiera que le pusiera atención un momento.

--Nina, despídete de tu tía por que las cosas están a punto de empezar, después ve con tu madre. Tenemos que separarnos un poquito, pero tú sabes que somos una familia feliz.

--Sí, papá. Mucha suerte tía, te ves muy bonita.

En cuanto la pequeña se retiró, Winry trató de comenzar de nuevo, pero Edward pareció ignorarla, hablando mas para si mismo.

--Es una niña preciosa ¿verdad? Y es muy lista, va muy bien en la escuela. Tengo una familia feliz, tengo una vida bonita. Y no me gustaría que las palabras de nadie rompieran esta ilusión o me obligaran a lastimar a alguien más. Vas a casarte con el mejor de los Elric, Winry Rokbell... te felicito.

Ella pareció pensar un momento, cual si dudara de las palabras que acababan de decirle, después de lo cual sonrió un poco.

--Tienes razón, creo que ya nos llaman. ¿Me ayudas con el velo?

Ed se acercó a ella para mirarla, besarla en la frente en un gesto mas parecido al de un padre y bajarle el velo. Antes de tomarla de un brazo y acercarse a donde el novio esperaba. La gran boda.

********

_Después de ese día, cuando no me entere de lo que quería decirme realmente, nunca volvimos a hablar al respecto. Fue una boda hermosa. Con tanta gente celebrando y bebiendo. Recuerdo el ridículo que hizo Armstrong al querer lucir la musculatura y en lugar de sacarse le camisa se quitó los pantalones de un elegante movimiento. Demasiada champaña para el hombre._

_Durante la boda, Riza quiso hablar con el novio y fui el encargado de tomar al festejado y sacarlo del lugar como si quiera darle algo muy emocionante. El típico hermano durante la boda. Ahí me entere, pues Al nunca quiso contarlo antes, del por que ese miedo a quedarse solo con Mustang._

_Yo quería dejarlos solos pero Riza me pidió que no lo hiciera, si algo pasara era bueno que no los encontraran solos._

_Después de mi partida, Alphonse fue a vivir a la casa Armstrong en donde el mayor lo preparó para su examen de Alquimista estatal. Donde, al parecer, la mas pequeña de la familia parecía tener un cariño especial por él. Mas algo pasó entre Riza y Al, pues al pasar este tanto tiempo en la biblioteca del cuartel y merodeando por ahí, fue como si ella se decidiera cuidarlo. Encargarse de que tuviera todo lo necesario y en ocasiones pedirle a algún soldado fuerte lo sacara cargando del lugar. Cuando, mas que dormirse, terminaba desmayándose de agotamiento entre los pasillos del cuartel._

_Ella lo cuidaba casi todo el tiempo, mirándolo como de manera desesperada se dejaba la piel a tiras para obtener la licencia. A pesar de que le decía que Roy haría los arreglos para que obtuviera fácilmente el titulo de Alquimista estatal._

_********_

--Una cosas llevó a otra y de pronto… Solo despertamos en la misma cama. No te voy a decir que no sé como pasó. Solo que... no me lo esperaba.

--Fue imposible guardar silenció al respecto --Completo Hawkeye desviando la mirada. --Cuando algo pasa varias veces, es difícil hacer callar a los vecinos.

--Riza tiene en la espalda, un tatuaje con la información encriptada de las investigaciones de su padre.

--¿Por eso dijiste que tuviste acceso a las investigaciones del poder de Mustang? --pregunto Ed sorprendido.

--Sí y por que también encontré los manuscritos que uso Mustang, pues el verdadero... se dañó.

--Por eso te fuiste a Shin. El país más alejado del mundo.

--Creí que nos habíamos metido en problemas --volvió a decir ella --Pero Roy se lo tomó de una forma muy extraña. Comenzó a actuar como si nada importara y por fin formalizó nuestra relación. Al obtuvo su licencia y le pedí que se fuera. No sabía lo que podría pasar después.

Ed pareció un poco descreído de toda esta historia.

--¿Entonces? ¿De que es esta platica?

--Hace poco hable con Roy y él piensa que todo eso no fue mas que... algo así como un tropiezo. Tal vez piensa imposible que alguien cambie al poderoso y gran señor Mustang por un adolecente que estudia para alquimista. Lo toma mas como un recuerdo que olvidar. Creía que sería bueno decírselo a ambos, para que no se preocupen más por lo que él haga.

--No tiene ninguna importancia -- trataba de decir Ed al darse cuenta de que su hermano acababa de ponerse pálido. --Al, ¿estas bien?

--Sí, es solo... creí que en cualquier momento a la mitad de la boda, iba a ponerse los guantes e íbamos a vérnoslas mal. Pero... es bueno saber que solo... solo... Gracias, Riza.

Ella solo sonrió un poco antes de retirarse. Dejando al mayor de los hermanos confundido.

--¿Mientras yo estaba desesperado por regresar tu estabas enamorando a la novia del Fhurer?

--¿Que? ¿Crees que no vi como Solaris te agradeció que la salvaras el día del cohete que exploto? El único aquí que solo pensaba en mujeres eras tú.

--¡Soy el mayor así que respétame!

********

_En definitiva, los Elric estaban otra vez juntos._

_Winry se veía tan bella y Al estaba tan contento."Cuídalo" le dije a Winry antes de retirarnos. Ahora mi hermanito estaba en buenas manos. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaría bien._

_La abuela Pinako se empecinó en que se mudaran a vivir a la casa Rokbell, por lo que la nueva casa de los Elric se quedó vacía. A lo cual Solaris insistió la ocupáramos. Un lugar tranquilo y bonito en donde Nina podría crecer sin todas las tribulaciones de la ciudad del oeste. Solo quedaba a una hora en tren y podría pasar todos los fines de semana cerca de Al y la familia._

_Creí que a Nina no le gustaría pero fue la más emocionada al respecto._

_Pronto llegaron los sobrinos, la pequeña Sara, tan rubia como solo una Rokbell podría serlo, y el jovencito Gustav. Con algunos toques de castaño como mi madre. Nina los adoraba y desde el primer minuto se hizo a la tarea de cuidarlos siempre que fuera necesario. Ayudándole a Pinako en esos momentos en que Winry se veía obligada a trabajar día y noche para alguna prótesis de emergencia (¡no siempre eran mias!)_

_Schieska y María me reclamaron la pasividad que tome en ese entonces. La forma en la que deje de pelear de forma tan desesperada por avanzar en el ejército. Pero es que ya me sentía feliz. Ya no sentía tan necesario obtener grandes puestos en el ejército y ausentarme durante periodos tan largos de mi familia. Ya no era necesario dejarse la piel a tiras por que lo que me hacía feliz ya lo había conseguido._

_Schieska lo entendió, al contrario de María Ross, quien pidió su traspaso a los cuarteles centrales y se llevó a Brosh, con quien pensaba casarse en poco. Estaba segura de seguir a un futuro general, estaba dispuesta a pelear por alguien así. No por un padre de familia cuya mayor aspiración era que llegara el viernes para ir a casa a jugar con su hija y su perro._

_Solaris y yo éramos tan felices, estábamos tan contentos con aquellos momentos de paz que nos dejaron tener. Con aquellos años tan felices que el cielo nos permitió._

_Pero todo tiene que acabar._

Edward se detuvo de pronto en el camino. Llevándose un mano al pecho. No es que le faltara aire, jamás había descuidado su condición física. Si no que aquellos recuerdos le hacían sufrir tanto, que podía sentir un dolor casi físico sobre el corazón. Pero no podía dejar de recordar aquello. Sobre todo rodeado de todas esas cosas, todo ese ambiente y ese lugar.

_Los años pasaron tan rápido._

_Apenas me di cuenta ese día en que Nina dijo que quería ser enfermera. "Cosas de niños" Pensé, pero me preguntó a que escuela podría ir por que solo faltaban unos cuantos meses para que fuera necesario buscarlo. Pronto se acabaría la escuela y en Resembool no había mas que la secundaría. Era el momento en que mi niña tuviera que estudiar de verdad. No me lo creía._

_En la ciudad del este se encuentra uno de los internados de medicina más famosos. Un lugar de donde salían un buen numero de cirujanos y enfermeras y precisamente pertenecía al ejército. Y justo acababan de ofrecerme un traslado hacía aquella ciudad en el que pensaba, pues quedaría muy lejos de mi actual hogar._

_Se lo comente a las chicas y ambas parecieron encantadas con la idea. Nina de verdad quería ser enfermera, encantada con todos los instrumentos médicos que se guardaba Winry de sus padres y las historias de Pinako. Se eligió un futuro y nosotros queríamos ayudarla a que lo cumpliera._

_Así quedó decidido, nos íbamos a la ciudad del Este para que Nina pudiera estudiar enfermería._

_Recuerdo bien claro como esa noche me dio un beso de despedida y se fue a dormir, dejándome con mis libros en el estudio._

_Fue la última vez que la vi._

_Murió dormida, de una forma pacifica y hermosa. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un montón de ilusiones. El cuerpo rechazo el alma, artificial desde su mismo inició. Y sin alma, el cuerpo no pudo sobrevivir._

_Mi querida niña, mi amada Nina, nos dejó aquella noche solos para siempre._

_La sepultamos junto a mi madre, Al se hizo cargo de todo por que yo simplemente no podía reaccionar. El destino acababa de quitarme una de las cosas que yo mas amaba... otra vez._

_Armstrong llegó de algún lugar y se quedó cerca de mí durante algunos días. Y en un par de ocasiones tuvo que sujetarme fuerte e impedirme ir a ningún lado. Sabía que en mi mente bailaban una y otra vez todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez pensé jamás volvería a hacer. Pero es que el dolor te vuelve tan loco cuando ya no puedes soportarlo._

_Día y noche, en mi mente vagaban las ideas y los conceptos de aquella fallida transmutación humana que hice con mi madre. Repasando una y otra vez lo que hice y como falló. Como encontré el fallo, lo que Al y yo hicimos mal al ser solo unos niños._

_Tantos años habían pasado desde entonces y ahora habían pasado tantas cosas._

_Tucker logro crear un cuerpo humano perfecto y después insertarle el alma. Yo estaba seguro de que el alma de esa niña se encontraba en algún lugar, y que haciendo los sacrificios necesarios se podía traer de regreso. Crear un cuerpo y traer el alma de regreso._

_Ella era un ser artificial, tal vez no podía revivirse a un ser humano, pero ella era diferente. Ya lo había hecho una vez, seria posible hacerlo de nuevo._

********

--¿Que era lo que hiciste mal?

--El sacrificio, el alma es mucho mas valiosa de lo que pensaba, de lo que nadie pensaba --respondió Edward a su esposa aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás -- Tucker lo logro por que usó la piedra filosofal que era Al en ese momento. Si se tuviera una piedra filosofal, o el suficiente sacrificio. Podría traer el alma de regresó, darle algún tiempo mas.

********

_Creo que Al lo sospechó desde un principio y por eso hizo venir a Armstrong, hasta aquel día de tormenta en que dejé la habitación con Solaris ahí a la mitad de la noche. Estoy seguro de que ella se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer. Pero no intentó detenerme, no quiso detenerme. _

_No era necesario el circulo, todas las formulas estaban en mi mente y en mi cuerpo dibujando el hechizo. No haría algo de la nada, si no que usaría los restos de Nina para hacer la transmutación. Y ofrecería el cuerpo, la vida y el alma de un alquimista para pagar el alma de ella. _

_Me transmutaría a mi mismo. Prácticamente destruiría mi cuerpo para crearle uno nuevo a Nina. Como si ella estuviera dentro de un incendió, yo no dudaría ni un instante en entrar a salvarla aunque muriera en el intento. _

_Aquella noche Nina regresaría con su madre y Solaris no volvería a llorar como lo hacía cada vez que creía que no la miraba. _

_A punto de comenzar la transmutación el poderoso puño de Armstrong me destrozó el automail. Dejándome sin posibilidad de hacer la transmutación. Al me contuvo impidiéndome escapar o irme. Sujetándome sobre la tumba de mi madre al tiempo que trataba de hacerme reaccionar. _

_"Mamá no esta " le dije en ese momento "Nina tampoco". _

_Amaneció en ese lugar, en medio de una tormenta tan terrible que Armstrong tuvo que dejarnos para ayudar a contener el cause del rio como lo hizo Izumi tantos años antes. Los hermanos Elric llorando bajo la lluvia. Al me abrazó y trato de consolarme durante aquella larga noche en que creí que me iba a morir de dolor. _

_Pero no morí. _

_Aunque deseaba hacerlo. _

_Nina murió y jamás regresaría, esa madrugada me convencí de que esa era la verdad y me prometí jamás volver a intentarlo. Jamás pensar de nuevo en la transmutación humana. _

_Los días siguientes fueron de los más terribles de mi vida. Solaris se negaba a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Nina. Se pasaba el día entero en su habitación teniéndola lista como si esperara a que regresara. Y varias veces me sorprendí al ver un cubierto de más en la mesa que nadie retiraba. Nuestra casa antes llena de vida y alegría, comenzó a morirse al igual que nuestro jardín. _

_Yo no quería estar en esa casa que me provocaba tanto dolor, que me traía tantos dolorosos recuerdos. No quería mirar a cada rincón y sentir que Nina saldría en cualquier momento de detrás de una pared para tratar de asustarme como tenia por manía. Que escucharía su voz desde el jardín gritándome que saliera, ya sea para empujarla en su columpio o para avisarme que las flores de invierno de su madre ya estaban floreciendo. O para pedirme que le trasmutara algo que le ayudara a hacer cualquier cosa. _

_Por que siempre le encantó verme transmutar sin círculo. Por que siempre sintió que era yo su mas grande héroe... o al menos eso me decía para hacerme sentir feliz. _

_Un día trate de guardar las cosas de Nina para desocupar la habitación que ella jamás volvería a usar. Tal vez el orfanato podría darle un buen uso a todas esas cosas. Pero terminó en una pelea tan grande con Solaris, que me exigía que dejara las cosas de su hija en paz, que no podía aceptar la realidad. Que necesite varios puntos de sutura para las heridas que sus navajas me provocaron. _

_Durante los siguientes tres meses, el cuartel del este, mi nueva área, fue mi hogar durante día y noche. No regresé a mi casa durante tanto tiempo. _

_Hasta que un día, Schieska me obligó a ir. Me tomó de un brazo y no me soltó hasta que estuvimos frente a mi casa. Ya estaba yo ahí, ahora ella iría a visitar a Winry y a los pequeños. _

_Ahí estaba Solaris, con la misma mirada triste de antes, pero me invitó a pasar. Actuaba como si recién llegara yo de algunos de esos largos viajes de trabajo de cuando apenas teníamos a Nina. _

_Le pedí que nos fuéramos de aquella casa, que dejáramos el lugar y dejáramos a Nina en el pasado, que comenzáramos de nuevo, aunque esta vez estuviéramos solo los dos. _

_"Es demasiado pronto" --me respondió "Por que algún día todo terminara para ti, y tal vez... no, seguramente vas a reunirte con ella. Y a mi me espera una eternidad solo con su recuerdo"._

_Aun necesitaba algo de tiempo para estar sola, aun necesitaba hacerse a la idea de que nunca mas volvería a ver a Nina. Y si yo podía dárselo, en cuanto ella se sintiera lista, comenzaríamos de nuevo, juntos, como hacía tanto tiempo atrás en el Londres de un mundo diferente. _

_Cuando ella pudiera volver a sonreír, sería yo la primera persona a quien le sonriera. _

_Hicimos esa promesa. _

_Y a partir de entonces yo llegaba cada fin de semana a casa para hablar, solo hablar y dormir separados. Como si se tratara solo de dos conocidos, de dos personas que por alguna extraña razón viven en la misma casa. _

_Yo me refugié mientras en el trabajo, haciendo lo necesario para que el trabajó fuese perfecto. Para hacer todo lo posible por olvidarme de todo y que los demás estuvieran bien. _

_La platica con María Ross fue sencilla, me preguntó si estaba yo dispuesto a regresar a trabajar a todo nivel, y por única respuesta le dije que mi hija había muerto. Que no me importaba nada. Se alejó sin decirme mas, no era ese general que tanto deseaba al principio, solo un hombre dolido que deseaba olvidarse de sus problemas. _

_Un día de la visita a Resembool, pasó algo tan importante que nos unió de nuevo. _

_Su nombre era Armamentto, o ese era su apodo de Alquimista. Uno de los primeros en ser descartado del programa alquimista estatal ante la nueva dictadura de Mustang. Los alquimistas dejaban de ser armas y se convertían en personas al servicio del pueblo. Armamentto combinaba las técnicas de Kimbley, las explosiones y las de su padre, Vasque Grand. Para ser un ejército de una sola persona. Lo único que ese alquimista podía ser era un arma. Fue movido a los cuarteles de más al norte, al helado Brigs para proteger la frontera. El único lugar cuyo proyecto de armas seguía implementando alquimia. El punto más retirado e inhóspito de nuestro ejercito. _

_Uno de aquellos fines de semana llegó de repente el mensaje a Resembool en donde me retaba a luchar, decía que quería destruir al alquimista de acero y después a todos los demás alquimistas estatales que eran unos blandos. Para demostrarle a central que los alquimistas militares aun eran necesarios. _

_Un fanático. _

_La cita era en un lugar alejado del pueblo en donde, por mas furiosa que fuera la pelea, no habría civiles lastimados. Si no acudía a la cita, la batalla sería en el mismo Resembool con todas las victimas que eso implicaría. Era un reto o un duelo a muerte. _

_Tal vez él mismo destruyó el puente principal de acceso a la zona oeste, pero el tren no podía llegar desde esa misma mañana. Por lo que los refuerzos que mande pedir al cuartel cercano no llegarían hasta varias horas después de cumplido el plazo para la pelea. Tal vez era otra parte de su maligno plan. Si quería vencerlo tendría que hacerlo solo con mis fuerzas. _

_Mustang mismo me llamó para decirme que ya se dirigía hacía nosotros, pero por el fallo del tren, y la distancia a la que él mismo se encontraba, en definitiva estaba solo. _

_Al y Solaris se ofrecieron a ayudarme en la pelea. Pero no podía dejar desprotegido al pueblo. Si Armamentto tenía cómplices y solo era un truco para dejar el pueblo desprotegido, entonces no me lo perdonaría. Yo solo me enfrentaría a ese alquimista destructor y ellos se quedarían para proteger el lugar. Al era un alquimista militar y Solaris por si misma podía rechazar a un ejército. Yo mientras me jugaría la vida por allá. _

_Antes de salir, aquella mañana a donde Armamentto me esperaba, pude hablar con Solaris para decirl_e.

********

--Me van a matar.

Ella ocultó la mirada por algunos momentos, y después dijo como si le doliera.

-- Nadie va a morir.

-- Voy contra un oponente tan poderoso que tal vez ni con la ayuda de ustedes dos pueda pelear a iguales. No necesito adivinar para saber lo que va a pasar.

--¡Entonces no vayas!

--El vendrá, peleara aquí y muchas personas saldrán lastimadas. No puedo permitir eso. Si voy y lo enfrento, será suficiente tiempo par que Mustang y los demás lleguen. Ellos lo encontraran y con la ayuda de Al lo detendrán. Tal vez Al vuele medio Amentris con su gran técnica nuclear. Pero todos estarán seguros.

--Entonces... ¿Solo vas a comprar tiempo?

--El necesario para que los inocentes estén a salvo. Después de todo los alquimistas se deben al pueblo... tal vez, en otro momento, esto me tendría lleno de miedo, pero ya no. Me siento inclusive tranquilo.

--No digas eso, no quiero saber nada más de la muerte, no quiero volver a sentir eso.

--Solaris --Ed se acercó a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la abrazó con la espalda para besarla sobre el hombro -- Todos algún día tendremos que morir. Y tal vez mi día ya llegó... por que ya no es como antes. Ya no hay una razón para seguir levantando este brazo cada vez. Ya no tengo promesas por cumplir, ni personas a las que siento que destrozaría completamente si no regresara.

--Pero yo...

--Ya estas demasiado lastimada... así que tal vez no tenga la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para regresar de esta batalla. Y seguirte exigiendo que dejes de sentir dolor solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

Ella se refugió entonces en su pecho para llorar. Juntos como había prometido que estarían de nuevo algún día.

--No te... no sé que puedo decir.

--Por eso... quiero hacer una promesa. Quiero tener una razón por la cual regresar. Por la cual pelear aunque ya no pueda.... Solaris. Te prometo que si salgo vivo de esta batalla, que si logro vencer a ese alquimista y regresar contigo, nos casaremos. Sera una celebración sencilla, solo unas cuantas personas y después dejaremos este lugar. Y después aprenderemos otra vez amarnos. Déjame tener una promesa, déjame tener una razón por la cual luchar.

--Pero nosotros ya somos, desde hace mucho.

---Tú eres mi reina, y quiero decírselo de verdad a todos, hasta al mismo dios. Mi reina de espadas --dijo él sujetándole levemente una mano, acariciando aquellos finos dedos, iguales a los de cualquier otro mortal. --Dime que me vas a estar esperando. Dime que trataremos de ser felices a pesar de estos tiempos tan difíciles. A pesar de que tenemos tanto dolor para compartir.

Ella lo miró con una mirada que solo recordaba de aquellos tiempos de Dante. Cuando el mas grande deseo de aquella mujer era convertirse en un humano y traicionó a sus compañeros para lograrlo. Unos ojos llenos de un dolor callado.

--Te esperare --le respondió Solaris. --Te voy a estar esperando y nos casaremos como tanto querías.

Un último beso de despedida antes de salir, de ir caminando hacia el destino.

********

_Tal vez de verdad morí en aquella batalla y ahora soy solo un espectro. Como aquella obra de teatro que vi con Solaris tanto tiempo atrás. En donde un hombre trata de ayudar a un niño que ve fantasmas y resulta ser él solo uno más de esos fantasmas que puede ver. _

_Tal vez en realidad no pude salir de aquella batalla y todos esos recuerdos son ese instante en que el corazón deja de funcionar y el cerebro comienza a morir. _

_Tal vez ahora mismo me doy cuenta de que de Edward Elric solo queda un recuerdo. _

_No sé y tal vez jamás sabré como hizo la María Ross y los demás, incluyendo a Schieska para llegar de pronto al lugar. Creo que cruzaron el rió a nado y mataron un par de caballos para llegar conmigo. "Listos para el servicio, señor". Me dijeron al enterarse de lo que pasaba. _

_Jamás dejarían que su comandante fuera solo a la batalla. Quise dejarlos en el pueblo pero solo Schieska aceptó hacerlo. Aunque con su condición, el milagro era que lograra llegar hasta el lugar sin ganarse un choque de agotamiento. Uso sus últimas fuerzas para llegar a decirme que estaba lista para el servicio. _

_Justo antes de irnos _

********

--¡Edward! --gritaba Solaris deteniéndolos. Para llegar hasta su esposó y entregarle algo. Que los demás no alcanzaron a ver. Unas palabras al oído y un beso de despedida antes de que el grupo se alejara. A lo lejos, Winry sujetaba fuerte el brazo de su esposo para impedirle ir tras de su hermano. Ed confiaba en que ellos defenderían el pueblo y debían hacerlo lo mejor posible. Además, con Al en casa era menos probable que algo le pasara.

********

_Salimos al lugar del enfrentamiento y he de decir que jamás me enfrente a Vasque y no sé que tan bien luchaba. Pero estoy seguro de que no era tan poderoso como este nuevo alquimista. _

_Ninguno de mis anteriores trucos o técnicas funcionaba con él. No podía acercarme para usar mi navaja en el brazo metálico. No podía atacarlo con tierra por que era lo que él mismo usaba para crear armas. No podía mantenerme a distancia por sus explosiones y no podía usar la técnica de descomposición de materia de Scar por que ni siquiera podía acercarme para tocarlo. _

_De verdad sentí que todo ese tiempo en Brigs lo convirtió en un verdadero, mortal y despiadado sobreviviente. _

_Antes de Salir de Resembool, Solaris me entregó algo que creía podría ser útil y jamás en la vida pensé igual que ella tanto como en ese momento. _

_Los demás al querer intervenir en la pelea, también resultaron heridos. No podía cuidarme ni siquiera a mi mismo, mucho menos podría salvarlos a ellos. Y fue algo extraño que los compañeros de Armamentto no entraran a detener a mis hombres. Eran muchos, estaban bien armados y los acompañaba un tanque de diseño extraño. Nada que hubiese visto antes en la vida. _

_Me mostraban lo que pasaría si fallaba, lo que le harían a las personas a las que quería. _

_Si no podía ganar, solo me quedaba un haz bajo la manga. _

********

Un momento para sacar algo del bolsillo, tal vez algo que ayudara y después una estocada suicida por parte del rubio, tratando de golpear con la navaja de su brazo metálico. Un par de explosiones y disparos de cañones transmutados para tratar de detenerlo. Pero no era suficiente para un hombre tan hábil.

Fue un golpe de alquimia, la descomposición de Scar que el hijo de Vasque podía usar. Destrozando el automail del Edward dejándolo indefenso de repente. Pedazos de metal saltaron en todas direcciones ante la mirada atónita de sus subordinados. Sin ese brazo metálico, no podía pelear ni hacer ninguna alquimia, su comandante estaba ya derrotado.

Armamento lo sujetó de la ropa como aun vencido, mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos.

--¿Listo acero?

--Estas muerto, Armamentto.

Mostrar la mano izquierda, el guante blanco con símbolos rojos que Solaris le entregó antes de partir. Un truco muy bajo. Robado mucho tiempo atrás a Hawkeye y escondido hasta aquel momento. Un chasquear de dedos que resonó por todo el lugar y el fuego envolviéndolo todo.

No fue suficiente con el alquimista, debía vencer a los demás también. El tanque se envolvió de fuego, tomando desprevenidos a sus conductores. Los demás soldados a pie sin alcanzar siquiera a desenfundar las armas. El valle enteró ardió con unas llamas que tenían mas furia de la que alguna vez se le hubiera visto al alquimista de la llama.

Habían ganado, el enemigo estaba destruido.

********

_No creí que aquel truco funcionara. Todo mundo conoce los guantes de Mustang y sabe para que sirven. Creí que se alejaría al momento de vérmelo y entonces podría rodearlo y distraerlo. Pero en lugar de eso se ofreció perfecto para el fuego. _

_No me siento orgulloso de matar a una persona, me hace sentir como un arma humana, como aquello que evite toda la vida._

_Pero en aquella ocasión era necesario y no dude un instante, se salvaron las vidas de tantos inocentes._

_A pesar de todo, estaba yo muy lastimado y los demás también tenían algunas heridas. David, nuestro joven compañero alquimista transmutó algo de suelo para protegerlos del ataque de Armamento y por eso no teníamos perdidas que lamentar. La gente a la que yo quería estaba bien, estaba a salvo._

_Me preguntaban de mis heridas, claro que necesitaba un medico pero ninguna de ellas me mataría. _

_"Suba a ese poste de telégrafos " --le ordene a Brosh --"Y envié un mensaje a Resembool. Dígales que el alquimista de acero se encuentra bien, que a ganado su pelea y que ahora mismo se dirige a casa para casarse con la mujer que ama."_

_Salí vivo, me adentre de bruces al infierno, dando la vida por perdida y aun así salí vivo. Y me sentía feliz y me sentía pleno. Y de inmediato regresamos a casa para cumplir con todas las promesas_

Edward entro al lugar lentamente, con un paso tranquilo que no denotaba su prisa inicial. El viento del campo y ese aroma tan conocido de toda la vida le daba la bienvenida después de tanto tiempo lejos.

--Ahí estas, querida... Ya regrese. Siento mucho haberme alejado tanto tiempo. Yo... Te traje flores, mira, las rosas rojas que tanto te gustaban. Rojo sangre, decías, de lo contrario no eran rosas. Ya llegue y nunca mas voy a irme a ningún lado.-- Un momento para tomar aire, para tratar de calmar los sentimientos mientras lo ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas --Te extrañe tanto... te extraño tanto, todo el tiempo, todos los días. Siempre, no dejó de pensar en ti ni un solo momento.

Se hincó en el suelo y con una mano derecha hecha de carne y hueso tocó levemente la lapida sintiendo aquellas letras en relieve.

Solaris Elric.

Amada compañera.

Esposa

y madre.

--Me he sentido tan solo durante todo este tiempo. Me he sentido como si el mundo entero estuviera vació y yo en medio de él tratando de llamarte... Pero ya llegue niñas --la tumba de Nina a su derecha y a la izquierda la de la señora Elric, madre de Ed --Ya estoy aquí. Ya llegue Solaris... y te traje rosas.

.

.

.

[fin de capitulo]


	6. Cap 6 Siempre a tu lado

CAPITULO 6 Siempre a tu lado

_Tras la batalla contra Armamentto regresaba a casa con un sentimiento de euforia tan grande. Tal vez esa extraña cercanía a la muerte me hacía sentir tan vivo de nuevo. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan seguro de que iba a morirme. Y después iba a ver a Solaris, iba a verla y a pedirle que cumpliera su promesa. _

_Tal vez renunciar al ejercito y buscar en algún lugar, ese sintió en donde nuestro dolor no fuera tan grande, pudiéramos comenzar de nuevo. No quería pensar que huíamos, solo buscábamos nuestro lugar, un sitio solo para nosotros dos._

_Fue una imagen tan extraña, al entrar a casa y ver como Al terminaba su transmutación. Como con su ultimó segundo Solaris alcanzó a mirarme, tal vez queriendo decirme algo solo con sus ojos que yo no alcance a entender. No sé si de verdad ocurrió o con el pasar del tiempo mi mente lo invento. Que ella trató de decirme algo que no pude escuchar._

_Un circulo enorme y complejo de transmutación por toda la habitación, ella recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados sin respirar ni moverse. Y sobre ella, aquella piedra roja que irradiaba poder._

_._

_._

_._

_*****_

--Hermano, yo... --trató de decir Alphonse antes de que un fuerte golpe le abriera los labios. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo a la andada de golpes que le llegaba de pronto. De escuchar aquellos gritos de su hermano que solo recordaba de una ocasión. Los mismos gritos de cuando intentaron revivir a su madre.

--Espera, yo...

No lo dejaba hablar, golpeándolo en cada ocasión a pesar del brazo faltante hasta sacarlo de la casa. Sin perseguirlo, sin intentar hacer mas. Y de repente se sintió seguro, de que si intentaba entrar, su hermano iba a matarlo. De verdad que iba a lastimarlo.

_._

_._

_._

_******_

_Ahí me encontró Mustang cuando llegó con todos los refuerzos para combatir a Armamentto. Sin poder entender lo que pasaba. Solo los lastimosos llantos del alquimista rubio que lloraba por su esposa. _

_Arsmtrong se encargo de sacarme de ahí, el mismo Fhurer mandó se hicieran cargo del funeral mientras la mitad los demás soldados iban a revisar los alrededores para tratar de encontrar a algún otro seguidor de aquel alquimista. Sin atreverse a hablar con Al. _

_Pareció un funeral de estado con tantos militares, a la mañana siguiente sepultamos a Solaris junto a Nina y ahí quedaron las tres mujeres de mi vida: Mi madre, mi esposa y mi hija. Ahí quedaba todo lo que pude amar. _

_Mustang me dio permiso de ausentarme del trabajo tanto como nesecitara y después se marchó para terminar con la inspección a los alrededores. Armamentto estaba muerto, no era nesesario seguir ahí. _

_Winry tenía lista una nueva prótesis que la abuela Pinako me instaló. Un trabajo rápido de una noche. Tan afectado estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando conectó los nervios del nuevo brazo. No estaba yo pensando en nada ni siquiera escuchaba a la abuela. _

_Tanto así que no me di cuenta de que había una carta en la recámara, su recámara. Una carta dirigida a mi. _

_No pude leerla entonces y solo la puse en el bolsillo del abrigo junto a la piedra filosofal. _

_Se suponía que los homúnculos se destruían cuando se les separaba de la piedra. Pero por alguna razón, su cuerpo se conservó intacto aunque la piedra estuviera fuera de ella. Pero no quería pensar. _

_Schiezka se sorprendió al verme en mi oficina aquel lunes siguiente, listo para llevar a cabo todos los trabajos nesesarios. No podía dejar que se acumularan mas las labores de nuestra area, aquella era nuestra zona y debíamos tenerla en el mejor estado posible. _

_Un cable malhumorado a la capitán Maria Ross, le ordenaba regresar inmediatamente al grupo y dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en central. Había mucho trabajo y la nesecitaba. De ser nesesarió llevar a Brosh para que volviera no dudara en hacerlo. No aceptaba un no por respuesta. _

_El trabajo se convirtió en la prioridad, y mas de las ocasiones me quedaba a dormir un par de horas en la misma silla de la oficina. Tanto que hasta Schieszka necesitó una asistente para llevar todo el trabajo que llevábamos. Muy pronto nos ganamos la atención de central y los alrededores por todo los cambios que se estaban llevando a cabo. _

_Los alquimistas se debían al pueblo y ese era mi trabajo, tratar de mejorar el estatus de vida de la zona que tenia asignada. _

_La construcción del acueducto fue algo que me gano poca simpatía. El presupuesto que proponía, la cantidad de hombres y el tiempo fue algo que se salia completamente de los limites. Por lo que reclutando un buena cantidad de civiles dispuestos a donar tiempo, todos lo alquimistas que pude encontrar y algunas maquinas gigantescas, terminamos el tramo principal en tan solo una semana, los secundarios podrían realizarlos los propios beneficiados directamente hacia sus parcelas. _

_Hubo una fiesta tan grande cuando el primero de los campesino pudo llevar aquella agua directo a sus tierras. Que me hizo recordar tanto la fiesta anual de mi pueblo, al que no regrese durante tanto años. Bebida comida y música por todas partes. Y la gente se estiraba para poder darle la mano a ese comandante que lo hizo todo posible y su equipo de alquimistas. _

_Aunque desde la desaparición de los alquimistas estatales como armas humanas y la significativa perdida de sus beneficios, era muy difícil encontrar alquimistas entre los soldados. _

_Mientras el pueblo seguía celebrando yo me refugie en mi oficina con una botella de ese brandy que tan bien se daba en el norte. No nesecitaba nada mas para estar en paz. _

_Ross me encontró en el lugar, haciendosele raro no verme en el bullicio, pero por desgracia llegó algunas copas de mas tarde. Imposible ya hacerme regresar a la fiesta. _

_En medio de mi borrachera le pedí lo que durante mucho tiempo no tuve el valor. Le pedí que se llevara la carta de Solaris, guardada en mi caja fuerte junto a la piedra. Que se la llevara y la destruyera. _

_"¿Puedo leerla?" -me dijo y no encontré razón para negarla. intentó decirme algo mas, pero le confesé que no tenía intensión de saber lo que conteía. Jamas tuve el deseo de leerla pera hasta ese momento de intoxicación, tuve el valor para deshacerme de ella. _

_Insistió mucho en hablarme del contenido de la carta, pero no la escuche, no la deje hablar. Ni esa noche ni nunca mas. Amenazándola incluso con transferirla a Briggs si seguía insistiendo en eso. _

_Nunca volví a ver esa carta... _

_Nunca volvimos a hablar de eso. _

_El desierto fue nuestro siguiente pasó, a donde enviaron al equipo. Pero en esta ocasión la situación era demaciado difícil. _

_Era un nuevo Ishbal y antes de llegar hablé de frente con el Fhurer. Quien me lo dijo todo sin miramientos. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_*****_

--Elric --nunca antes le había llamado así -- Esto es tan delicado que por eso estamos hablándolo fuera de la oficina. Es sobre tu traslado.

--¿Lugar difícil?

--Quiero darte un nuevo rango... y muchos poderes mas de los que te corresponden.

--No te comprendo, Mustang.

--La situación es idéntica a la de Ishbal. Solo tiene que pasar algo para que inicie la rebelión.

--¿Y que se va a hacer? --preguntaba Edward preocupado.

--Voy a enviar a la persona que creo, es la única que puede darle a esto un final digno. Elric... teniente coronel Edward Elric. Vas a ir a esa poblacion y vas a encargarte de todo. Harás lo que sea nesesario. Voy a entregarte el selló de plata del Fhurer para que puedas firmar con él. Cualquier orden tuya tendrá la misma autoridad como si yo la hubiera dado.

--¿El sello del fhurer?

--Haz lo que consideres nesesario. No me importa lo que tengas que darles o lo que tengas que destruir. Tú y solo tú vas a ser responsable de lo que pasé en el lugar. La única orden es que quiero la paz de regreso en la región. Así tengas que matar a todos y cada uno como se hizo en Ishbal.... Aunque espero que no tengas que llegar a eso. Teniente Coronel Edward Elric, te ordenó ir a esa población y arreglar el conflicto de cualquier manera. Confió en ti, realiza los acuerdos que consideres nesesarios.

Terminó extendiéndole el sello plateado. Idéntico al de oro que él usaba para firmar. A partir de ese momento, Ed tenia la misma autoridad de Mustang.

_******_

_El lugar era un verdadero infierno, aumentado por los constantes atropellos de los militares del lugar en contra de los lugareños. Sería casi imposible hacerles calmar los ánimos solo con palabras._

_Primero fue el recoger los testimonios de la gente sobre los abusos militares y para ello yo mismo salí a las calles para hablar con los locales._

_Todo aquel soldado con expediente de queja fue sacado del lugar. Por desgracia no podía iniciar juicios sumarios contra tantos soldados sin las pruebas suficientes, el gasto y el tiempo perdido seria inmensos y no podría asegurarse nada. Por lo que me limite a sacarlos del lugar._

_Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aceptaran que me acercaba de buena fe._

_Hasta aquella tarde del intento de homicidio._

_El sacerdote principal del lugar me pidió me presentara en su templo aquella tarde, para demostrar que el militar de mayor rango y el sacerdote principal estaban dispuestos a entablar dialogo. Realizaríamos juntos la ceremonia religiosa y después hablaríamos de los demás asuntos. Hasta ahí todo bien, seria perfecto. Pues sí el sacerdote afirmaba que se podía confiar en nosotros, seguro el pueblo no tardaria en hacerlo._

_Hacia tanto que no entraba en una iglesia de ningún tipo que me sentí muy extraño en el lugar, también por ser un rito del cual yo lo desconocía todo por la lejanía del área de mi tierra natal. Pero todo salió bien aquella tarde._

_Hasta que al salir, un tirador me dio de lleno en el pecho desde un edificio cercano. No recuerdo bien lo que pasó entonces, solo que Schiezka me hablaba con un rostro muy preocupado mientras alguien me cargaba. Había tanta sangre que decían era imposible que el teniente coronel Elric sobreviviera a aquello._

_Artur, mi joven sargento alquimista al que reclute desde el inició se volvió loco entonces. Ya que la cantidad de hombres que manteníamos en el lugar era inmensa ante la posible rebelión, les ordenó a todos prepararse para buscar al culpable y a aquel que lo mandó. De ser nesesario se destrozaría todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo. La orden era revisar casa por casa hasta que apareciera el culpable._

_A un costo de vidas inmenso._

_Nadie podía detenerlo al ser mi segundo al mando, ni siquiera Ross aunque esta estaba ocupada tratando de ayudarme. Justo antes de ello se tenia la idea de instalar un hospital grande en el área, por que lo mas que teníamos era el hospital del ejercito. Que aunque capaz de hacer mucho, le faltaba bastante para ser un quirofano completo. Lo que hacía falta para sanar esa herida._

_Los lugareños se dieron cuenta de lo que el ejercito planeaba y se organizaron para la defensa desoyendo las palabras de su sacerdote. La sangre llamaba a la sangre y estaba a punto de comenzar a correr como nunca en el lugar._

_Y si yo moría se enviarían a miles y miles de soldados al lugar para limpiarlo todo, se convertiría en un nuevo Ishbal, morirían demaciados inocentes._

_Y yo era el militar encargado del lugar, no podía permitir eso._

.

_.  
_

_*******_

Los grupos estaba listos, cientos de hombres armados a cada lado y dirigiendo a los soldados, un joven sargento demaciado lleno de dolor para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería encontrar al culpable de lo que había pasado para castigarlo. Para hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

Solo hacía falta que alguien presionara el gatillo para que la guerra comenzara y muchisima sangre correría por las calles del lugar.

Hasta que de pronto apareció Edward Elric en el lugar, sujetandose la herida y casi arrastrándose, ayudado por la capitana María Ross para llegar. Ni siquiera le habían detenido la hemorragia antes de que él saliera para tratar de detener lo que pasaba.

Plantarse en medio de los dos grupos dando la orden de detenerse a todos, mostrando aquel sello plateado que llevaba colgado del sacó de su uniforme. Amenazando a sus hombres con terribles castigos para cualquiera que se atreviera a disparar. Reclamando una y otra vez la presencia del alcalde para hablar, debería existir la manera de calmar aquello.

Mientras los tiradores del ejercito se desvivian por encontrar con sus rifles algún lugar desde el cual alguien pudiese intentar de nuevo dispararle. Se estaba arriesgando demaciado. Tal vez terminaria muerto solo por hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Hasta que alguien salió de entre la multitud corriendo hacía el alquimista, y el sonido de un disparó resonó en el aire.

Un niño, caía al suelo abatido por uno de los tiradores. No era una amenaza, pero no se pudo pensar en aquel momento. Se vio al superior en peligro y se disparó, pero acababan de hacer lo mismo que en Ishbal, ya todo estaba perdido.

_._

_._

_._

_*****_

_Seguía vivo, el niño estaba vivo pero muy lastimado. Tal vez la medicina no podía salvarlo. Nuestro hospital militar no podría hacer nada por él, pero había otra cosa que sí. _

_El alcalde y el sacerdote hacían lo posible para calmar a la gente mientras los militares volvían a entrar al cuartel. _

_Si el niño moría no podía entregar al culpable a la gente, y si no mataba a alguien todas aquellas personas no estarían contentas. Solo quedaba algo. _

_Enviar a la capitana por la piedra filosofal en mi oficina. Que corriera todo lo que pudiese antes de que el niño muriera. Si utilizaba aquella energía podría lograrlo. Tal vez no con Alquimia normal, pero con esa piedra ni siquiera era nesesario tener el circulo correcto. _

_Todas las miradas centradas en mi mientras sentía como lentamente perdía también la conciencia, pero era yo el único alquimista en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda que tenia la mínima posibilidad de lograr aquello. _

_La piedra llegó y sin pensar de donde venia o las proibiciones sobre mi mismo, termine usándola. Haciendo todo lo posible por que ese niño sobreviviera. Durante mi infancia, con la esperanza de revivir a mi madre, estudie mucha alquimia medicinal aunque jamas la puse en práctica. Ahora era el momento de ello. _

_Por lo que la piedra filosofal funcionó bien y el pequeño despertó sin heridas en ese mismo momento. Mientras era yo quien me desmayaba ya ante la perdida de sangre. _

_El niño estaba a salvó, la paz del lugar tal vez no estuviera rota. _

_Pasaron varios días antes de poder despertar para avisarme que los mismos pobladores habían entregado a los culpables. Un grupo demaciado extremista para aceptar a ningún extranjero. La teniente Ross decidió entregárselos al pueblo para que fueran ellos quienes los jusgaran y estos decidieron encerrarlos durante largos años. El castigo por atentar contra el enviado de la paz. _

_Pude reunirme ahora sí con el sacerdote principal y hablar con calma, viendo como la paz del lugar era ya tan real que la gente saludaba a los militares al verlos pasar. Y que estaban dispuestos a dialogar para logar un convenió con ciudad central. _

_Solo tenían una petición a la que no admitirían modificaion alguna. _

_La construcción de un hospital grande y bien provisto para todo tipo de eventualidades. Así como el envió de médicos desde central para que nunca tuviese que ocurrir aquello. Que alguien muriera por no tener a un gran alquimista capaz de hacer la antigua magia del Ashtalak. Como ellos llamaban a la magia de sus shamanes. Capaz de arrancar inclusive personas de las manos de la muerte. _

_Pude disminuir la presencia militar en el lugar, y comenzar a levantar la economía. Lentamente al inició, pero no faltó mucho tiempo para que muchas mercancías de central llegaran al lugar. Y con la contrucción de un nuevo acueducto pudimos obtener mejores cosechas. _

_Aquella extraña hazaña se dio a conocer por todo el país, de como se evitó otra guerra civil como la de hacia algunos años. De como un solo soldado pudo aplacar los ánimos de pela de todo un pueblo. _

_Justo entonces me llegó aquel telegrama, donde Winry me avisaba que la abuela Pinako estaba enferma, que tal vez no saldría de esta situación. _

_Por lo que lo abandonde todo y salí de inmediato a Resembool. Para ver a la ultima persona que fungió como mi madre. _

_Fe uno de los viajes mas largos de mi vida. Rogando a cada minuto poder hablar con ella, poder despedirme y agradecerle todo lo que alguna vez hizo por mi. El hacerme el favor de mantener un hogar al cual yo sintiera que podía regresar siempre. _

_Desde el día de la muerte de Solaris, no volví a ese pueblo hasta entonces. Jamas volví a habar con Al y sostenía poca correspondencia con Winry. Aunque en varias ocasiones mi hermano hizo esfuerzos por localizarme, siempre le escape, nunca me atreví a habar con él. _

_Ross me lo reclamó mucho, por no quería darle explicaciones, ni a ella ni a nadie. Ella supo bien claro lo que pasó el día de aquella pelea, lo que le pasó a mi mundo. Era tan imposible volver a ser el de antes. _

_Como Winry me dijo, Pinako estaba muy mal, en cama, al parecer solo me esperaba. Recuerdo lo mal que me sentí, pues en cada ocasión que sentía a alguien enfermo no podía evitar recordar a mi madre. Y sabía ahora que ella también iba a dejarnos. Tuvo una larga vida, trato de tranquilizarme, ella se iba en paz sabiendo que sus nietos y los hijos de estos estaban bien. _

_La abuela Pinako llegaba al final con tranquilidad... excepto por una cosa. _

_****** _

_. _

_.  
_

--Edward... perdona a Alphonse. No odies mas a tu hermano. No sabes lo que ha sufrido durante todo este tiempo. Todo lo que ha deseado hablar contigo. Ya no lo lastimes.

Ed miró a la mujer con una mirada extraña, unos ojos que no le conocía de nunca antes. Ni siquiera ante la muerte de su madre ni de su esposa mostró esa mirada.

--No le odio --respondió el soldado dejando de mirarla --, ya no puedo, aunque quisiera... Tal vez antes lo hice durante muchos años. Era mas fácil que pensar en otra cosa, que hecharle la culpa a alguien mas.

--Tu esposa... Pero Al no quería hacerte daño, él....

Y un gesto de la mano metálica de Ed la detuvo, a parecer este quería llorar mientras encontraba como decir.

--Jamas volvía a hablar con Al. Nunca he vuelto a escuchar su voz y cada vez que lo intentaba yo terminaba golpeándolo fuerte para que se callara. Pero no era que lo odiara, era que no quería escucharlo. que no quería conocer sus razones.

Un suspiró ligero antes de continuar.

--Yo sé que Al jamas querría lastimarme, nos queremos tanto que estuvimos a punto de romper todas las leyes con tal de estar juntos... él nunca me haría daño.

--¿Entonces?

Nuevamente mirando a la mujer.

--Si él me habla y me dice sus razones... entonces voy a creerle y voy a darle la razón. Voy a ver que su razones eran justas. Pero entonces vería que Solaris tenia algún motivo, de que ella se lo pidio y pudo convencerlo. Y yo si encuentro que ella prefería morir antes de seguir junto a mi, que prefirió desaparecer en lugar de seguir a mi lado... entonces me va a ser tan difícil vivir. Se va a volver insoportable respirar, tan insoportable y doloroso que no voy a aguantarlo, que no podre seguir viviendo sabiendo eso. Yo la amaba, abuela Pinako, yo la quería tanto y no puedo solo soportar la idea de que ella ya no me quería a mi. Prefiero vivir en la eterna ignorancia de sus razones en lugar de conocer la verdad.

--Lo siento.

--¿Podrías decírselo a Al? ¿Podrías decirle que ya lo perdoné y que no le guardo rencor? Pero si él viene a mi, intentara explicármelo y va a matarme entonces con ello. Yo no lo odio... pero no pudo resistir la verdad.

--Se lo diré, hijo. Vete tranquilo.

_._

_.  
_

_*****_

_Espere hasta el funeral para irme, al parecer la abuela sí habló con Al por que este no intentó acercarse. Fue un funeral idéntico a todos los demás, cuando siento que no solo están enterrando a una persona, si no también una parte de mi alma. Una parte de mi corazón._

_Y después salí rumbo a central donde el Fhurer me llamaba, tal vez para que le devolviera aquel sello plateado que no era mas nesesario. Cumplí bien con mi misión, podía dar la cara en paz._

_Precisamente, me felicitaba por mi trabajo y una nueva promoción. El modelo Elric seria usado en otras áreas en conflicto para ayudar a resolverlas. Pero esta vez tenia yo un nuevo encargo._

_Se me nombraba jefe del nuevo departamento de alquimistas estatales._

_Basándose en el ejemplo de los cuarteles del sur en donde reclute alquimistas para la parte mas difícil de los trabajos. Se iniciaría un nuevo proyecto de alquimistas estatales. Pero liderada, desde central, por el único alquimista que había demostrado ser capaz de servir al pueblo con sus habilidades. Dirigiría todo el proyecto, desde reclutamiento, entrenamiento, distribución y uso de estas fuerzas._

_No era un programa armamentista, seguramente seriamos los últimos en entrar en batalla en caso de que algo pasara. Pues los alquimistas se debian al pueblo y esa debía ser nuestra misión._

_Ahí, conocí a Minerva. Una joven recluta que llegó a nosotros cuando se enteró de que seria iniciado el proyecto de alquimistas estatales. Y extrañamente, con su ascendencia de país oriental de Shin... con un raro parecido a Solaris. A pesar de su juvenil figura._

_No tenia idea de alquimia pero quería aprender. Desgraciadamente no podía incluir a alguien así en el grupo, por lo que la aceptamos en el área administrativa mientras aprendía Alquimia. Me tomó por su maestro y procure enseñarle lo que sabia. _

_Aprendió muy bien en todo ese tiempo, largos años mientras el grupo de alquimistas eran llamados para desastres y situaciones especiales. Desde el desbordamiento de presas hasta el ataque de numerosos bandoleros. No eramos un grupo de ataque pero sabíamos defender bien un punto. Siempre que alguien estaba en problemas, el grupo de alquimistas del estado hacia su aparición para salvar la situación. Un grupo capaz de construir una presa en menos tiempo que mil soldados juntos. Liderados por el mítico alquimista de acero._

_Se me conoció tanto por aquel tiempo... y a mi no podía importarme menos._

_Y una noche Minerva me confeso lo que sentía._

_Ella usaba ya el símbolo de la serpiente alada crucificada, el símbolo de Dante e Izumi como mi aprendiz. Le enseñe bien en todo ese tiempo y se convertía en una gran alquimista. Hasta que me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi. Y yo que jamas me digne siquiera a mirarla de cualquier manera que no fuera como una alumna._

_Se lo dije entonces y durante el tiempo siguiente tuve que decircelo muchas veces mas. A la única persona a la que podía amar era a mi esposa muerta. Persona a la que ella investigó ligeramente y conforme fue descubriendo encontró muchas cosas mas._

_En el archivo quedaron los dibujos realizados en aquel tiempo cuando tratábamos de identificar a los homúnculos. Mas los realizados por Armstrong que eran tan perfectos. Y solo fue nesesario compararlos con las fotos que guardaba de mi familia para despertar su curiosidad._

_Si mi esposa estaba muerta, alguna vez existió un homúnculo con su misma figura, y a mi me faltaba un brazo y una pierna, era fácil saber lo que yo había intentado. O lo que había logrado. Sin fechas con las cuales hacer comparaciones correctas era fácil suponer aquello._

_Lo preguntó y le respondí que a pesar de todas la advertencias que yo le daba, alguna vez intente una transmutación humana. Que yo era un ser lleno de pecados y durante una larga noche escuchó mi historia con todos sus detalles. Con todos los pecados que he cometido. Con todas las cosa que hice mal y la razón por la que dios me odia. _

_Y no la vimos de nuevo, solicito un traspasó sin siquiera despedirse. Tal vez por que no pude soportar que aquel que seguía, fuera en realidad un ser tan monstruoso. Pero por mi estaba bien, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de atraerme tan parecida a Solaris como era. Era mejor que se fuera antes de que yo terminara lastimandola por mi dolor a la soledad. _

_No volvía a verla, hasta el día del golpe de estado. _

_Nadie se lo esperaba, Amentris se estaba volviendo una nación pacifica que prefería comerciar con los vecinos que hacer la guerra. Claro que a los demás países les costaba demaciado trabajo creernos pero algunos ya comenzaban a darnos una oportunidad. _

_Nadie se esperaba un ataque a central, mucho menos por parte de sus propios soldados. _

_Su nombre era Olivia, Olivia Armstrong. La hermana mayor del mayor, ahora coronel Armstrong. Una generala encargada al norte, a proteger la frontera con Brigss. el punto mas "caliente" en cuanto a cuestión militar a pesar de ser el mas nevado de todo el país. _

_A donde aun eran nesesarias grandes fuerzas militares y al ser el mas hinospito a donde se mandaba, como castigo a los peores soldados. Un lugar en donde Olivia reinaba con mano fuerte convirtiéndolos en un poderoso ejercito capaz de proteger nuestro país, o atacarlo con fuerza. _

_Decía que no soportaba el rumbo que estaba tomando Amentris, por lo que ella tomaría el puesto de fhurer y regresarle su fuerza y gloria a nuestro imperio. Quería regresarnos nuestra fuerza militar quitando de su lugar a Mustang. _

_Fue un ataque sorpresa y poderoso. Con cientos de hombres bien entrenados y maquinas de guerra. Con alquimistas que aun continuaban con el área armamentista contra los soldados que permanecían de guardia en el cuartel central. No eramos muchos ni estábamos preparados para un ataque de tales magnitudes. Yo estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando. _

_. _

_. _

_.. _

_***** _

La puerta del despacho salió de su lugar con una explosión llenando el lugar de humo. Edward no esperó para atacar con alquimia a cualquier persona que entrara y luego bloquear la entrada. Nesecitaban moverse, pues ella y Ross estaban solos en el lugar arreglando documentos.

Un hombre con peinado moicano y una inmensa prótesis en forma de moto sierra entró al lugar atacando. Acero intentó conectar pero se vio impedido de hacer alquimia con la gran pinza que incluía la prótesis del extraño. Enorme pinza combinada con la sierra que le destrozó el automail en un instante.

María Ross desenfundó para tratar de defender a su superior. Logro hacer blanco en el enorme soldado de la sierra antes de que el la atacara con la misma. Haciéndole una terrible herida en el torso.

Edward intentó defenderla de una patada siendo capturado del pie metálico en el aire destrozándolo también mientras lo azotaban contra la pared. Dejándolo totalmente desvalido.

Y entonces pudo verla, una mujer de largo cabello rubio y mirada mortal. Una general que portada una espada ornamentada y guantes blancos. Nunca antes la había conocido pero se hablaba mucho de ella. Olivia Armstrong. La reina de hielo.

--Dejenlo vivo --dijo a sus hombres --quiero ver como se arrastra para tratar de detenernos. El objetivo es Mustang, matenlo apenas lo vean. Que los alquimistas se encarguen de abrir el camino.

Dejando al alquimista de acero en el lugar. Mas preocupado por el estado de su subordinada que por la presencia de aquellos invasores.

Explosiones por todo el lugar, pelea de cada soldado. Pero no eran tantos ni estaban entrenados como los de Brigss. Acostumbrados al ambiente mas hostil de la tierra, entrenados para matar sin miramientos. Acostumbrados a la batalla en la zona norte en donde los enfrentamientos eran normales. Esos soldados estaban atacando central como juraron protegerla alguna vez y los pocos hombres de guardia les daban batalla.

Ni siquiera existía un grupo de alquimistas nacionales para contrarrestar al hallarse de misión fuera de central. Y el coronel Armstrong no estaba de guardia, para entrar tendría que vencer las defensas de su propio cuartel.

Todo estaba tan mal.

Avanzaban a buen paso por el interior del lugar, mientras sus tanques en el exterior mantenían amenazados a todo aquel soldado que tratara de acercarse a ayudar. La confusión era total en lo medios de comunicación y la gente creía que se trataba de otro ataque como el de tantos años atrás. En donde maquinas voladoras destruyeron buena parte de la ciudad y provocaron tantos muertos.

Hacia demaciado que no peleaban. La ciudad solo podía temblar de miedo,.

Mustang daba pelea, tratando de proteger a su esposa que justo aquel día iba a visitarle. No tenia suficientes soldados para abrir el camino hacia la salida, solo podía defender en lo que llegaban los refuerzos de alguna parte. Si solo eran soldados estaba seguro de poder con todos ellos. Pero los muy malditos llevaban también alquimistas y muchos. Se lamentaba entonces de permitir aquel programa alquimista de defensa en el norte. De permitir que una sola mujer obtuviera tanto poder militar y al mismo tiempo reclamara tanto poder político.

Lo enfrentaron contra alguien entrenada especialmente para combatir contra sus habilidades. La alquimista de la nieve, una joven promesa especializada en congelación y hielo. En congelar inclusive las flamas mas grandes. Contaban los rumores que alguna vez detuvo con su nieve la erupción de un volcán un tanto al norte.

.

.

_***** _

_Minerva era la encargada de reducir al Fhurer. Y aunque no pudo vencer directamente a las flamas de Mustang, fue una gran batalla. Hasta que el resto de los alquimistas entraron al lugar, solo para lograr mojarlo y detenerlo. Desarmarlo y dejarlo listo para ser vencido. _

_Minerva estaba tan cambiada, aquel tiempo en brigss la había cambiado tanto y estaba tan diferente. No era la misma persona que nos abandonó alguna vez. _

_***** _

_. _

_.  
_

--¿Listo para firmar Mustang? Documento sencillo, solo cedes el puesto de manera tranquila. Si lo haces tal ve dejemos que tu esposa se vaya en paz. Aunque tu eres una molestia demaciado grande como para dejarte ir nada mas así.

--¿Traicionas a tu país, Olivia? ¿Te dejaste convencer por el poder?

La rubia le dirigió una mirada compasiva. Un gesto que la hizo ver tan hermosa durante un breve instante, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a ser la misma mascara helada de antes.

--Esto es para proteger a este país. Con Bradley estábamos listos para combatir contra cualquier enemigo, para defendernos contra lo que sea. Pero tú eres un dirigente débil, no puedes luchar ni defender a nadie y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleves a este país a la ruina, para que nos hagas tan débiles que el enemigo que quiera termine conquistandonos.

--La batalla no es el único camino. --reclamaba Mustang con una mirada enojada. Tenia su guante y había liquido suficiente para crear una buena cantidad de gases explosivos. Pero inclusive le habían quitado su arma, así no servía de nada.

--Es el único camino, Mustang. Mi grupo es pequeño y con facilidad pudimos tomar el cuartel mas grande del país. ¿Que haría un ejercito de verdad? No tendrías ninguna oportunidad. Voy a tomar el control de este país y regresarlo al camino nesesario. Pero para eso tenemos que matarte primero. Sí firmas, nos haras todo mas fácil y le salvaras la vida a tu mujer. Decidelo.

Tal vez era el momento de darse por vencido, de aceptar sacrificarse para salvar a Riza... tal vez....

Una explosión en el corredor volando la puerta, la mayoría a contener mientras la misma Olivia y sus principales tomaban a sus rehenes para llevárselos por la salida secundaria de la oficina del Fhurer. Debian cuidar a su rehén sin importar los que llegaran a tratar de defenderlo. En cuanto lo hicieran firmar el acta de secesión entonces nada podría impedirles tomar la silla principal.

Se escuchaba una batalla completa en el lugar, hasta que en el patio principal aquel que los atacaba pudo mostrase.

Era el alquimista de Acero, con un gesto tan serió como no se le veía desde hacia tantos años.

Durante un momento, Mustang sintió que la persona que acompañaba a acero era la mujer que él tenia a su lado desde hacia tanto tiempo. Con varias armas al cuerpo mientras volvía a cortar el cartucho de su rifle. Con un atuendo mas cómodo que el militar que le permitia movimiento. Pero su esposa seguía a su lado.

La capitana Ross era quien seguía a aceró, cubriéndole las espaldas con sus armas como alguna vez Riza lo hizo con él. Pero había algo raro en Edward, algo no se veia como siempre.

Su uniforme estaba rota en un brazo y una pierna. Cierto, la gente de Brigs dijo que lo habían reducido, tal vez destruyéndole los automails. Pero ahora estaba caminado, con una pierna de carne y hueso y un brazo derecho que tampoco era de metal.

Se lanzó de frente a la pelea a lo que Olivia envió a su tanque principal para que le disparara, impacto que dio de lleno a donde el alquimista quien pareció no esquivarlo. Y al despejarse un poco la vista, un escudo de acero, salido de ningún lado le defendia.

Una explosión de alquimia le siguió al contrataque iniciando la las transmutaciones de Elric eran francamente imposibles, Sacando armas de ninguna parte, transmutando el lugar en materiales diferentes. Inclusive imitando, sin destrozar nada, el ataque de Armstrong de espinas de roca, pero con puntas de metal.

Nada le impedía transmutar lo que quisiera y sin siquiera chocar las palmas para ello.

Hasta que la vio, en su mano, aquella piedra roja que brillaba con el poder de la sangre. Que le daba la energía suficiente para realizar mil y un transmutaciones imposibles.

Aprovechando la confusión Ros le lanzó un mechero y un arma, todo lo que nesecitaba para hacerle frente al enemigo. La pistola para su esposa, para que le cubriera y el mechero para llenar el lugar de fuego, quemar a todos los que veían embelesados al alquimista luchar contra tanques, infanterías y sus propios alquimistas.

Ya no estaba Olivia ahí, tal vez se retiraba para organizar al resto de sus soldados que protegían la pared mas externa. A pesar del apoyo de la piedra, Edward no podría contra todo un regimiento atacando a la distancia, mucho menos si les daba por destruir el mismo cuartel.

Y ahí, frente a Edward, estaban los alquimistas. Al frente de ellos, aquella que dedicó todo su esfuerzo a encontrar la manera de vencer a Mustang. Pero él no era un alquimista común, y mucho menos en aquel momento que usaba la piedra filosofal que alguna vez fue el corazón de su esposa.

Un ataque eléctrico para quitárselos a todos de encima, sin la necesidad de chocar palmas como le tenían conocido ni un aparato alquímico los tomó a todos por sorpresa. A todos excepto a aquella que alguna vez fue su alumna. que le conocía casi todos los trucos y conocimientos sobre alquimia.

_*****_

_._

_.  
Y ahí estábamos los dos, frente a frente. mirándonos como listos para disparar las armas. Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabía, la convertí en una alquimista y aprendió muy rápido. Mucho mas de lo que Al y yo lo hicimos alguna vez en el pasado._

_Y era tan buena que en otros tiempos no hubiera dudado en convertirse en una alquimista estatal. Y ahora estaba ahí frente a mi para tratar de matarme. Había pasado tanto tiempo y dentro de su corazón las cosas habían cambiado tanto. _

_Había cultivado un nuevo odio en contra de mi persona por haberla rechazado, y por que se sentía traicionada en cuanto a todas mis advertencias contra la transmutación biológica resultando que lo intente alguna vez, y sentí deseos y de hacerlo de nuevo ante la muerte de mi hija._

_No podía hacer nada para reparar su corazón, solo ofrecerle un juicio justo y clemencia del fhurer si se entregaba en aquel momento. No podía hacer mas por ella._

_Nuevamente yo había creado algo que resultó terrible para el mundo. Y era el momento de que me hiciera responsable por el hecho._

_Minerva había preparado un plan por si todo fallaba, una serie de círculos de transmutación alrededor del cuartel por si resultaban vencidos. De manera que podría congelarlo todo y matar de esa manera a todos los presentes. Incluyendo los pocos compañeros que quedaran de su propio grupo._

_Activó entonces su transmutación y no pude hacer nada mas para detenerla. Un guante metálico con la piedra, que terminaba en una navaja como siempre fue mi estilo con el automail para atravezarle el corazón. Le detuve, sí, pero ella lo tenia previsto todo, no se detuvo la transmutación._

_Algo se tenia que hacer._

_Así que ocupe su lugar y usando el poder de la piedra intente invertir el flujo de la energía, canalizarla en otra dirección aunque esta resultase ser mi propio cuerpo._

_Se supone que así debieron terminar las cosas, pero por alguna razón se canalizaron hacia la piedra sin que yo lo deseara, destruyendo aquella piedra filosofal pero salvándome a mi y al cuartel. Tal vez, era el alma de Solaris que hacia algo, desde dentro de aquella piedra filosofal para protegerme. _

_Estaba vivo, aun. Y el trabajo no terminaba. Solo un minuto para recuperar el aire. Para recordar como recupere el brazo y la pierna._

_Pues en ese momento en que hirieron a Ross, en medio de mi desaparición, dibuje un circulo sobre la caja fuerte de mi oficina para sacar la piedra, siempre cerca de mi. La use para sanar las terribles heridas de la capitana y la envié por armas mientras trataba de reconstruir mis automails. Pero no los comprendia por completo, no podía trasmutarlos de regreso a como eran antes._

_Pero con tanta gente en peligro no había momento para pensar y termine usando el poder de aquella piedra para transmutarme a mi mismo. De un ser humano vivo a un ser humano vivo, piedra en piedra como aprendí una vez para abrir las puertas._

_Y puedo jurar, que en aquel momento en que atravesé nuevamente esas puertas, pude ver a Solaris y a Nina esperándome detrás al final de aquel túnel. Usando el poder de la piedra obtuve nuevemente mi brazo y pierna faltantes para ir a pelear._

_Pero al detener la transmutación de Minerva la piedra filosofal fue destruida, y yo sobrevivi. Era todo lo que me quedaba, la vida._

_El Coronel Armstrong llegó al lugar enfrentando a la infantería y artilleria exterior para enfrentar a su hermana. Mustang y yo llegamos para ver como terminaba de someterla, aunque él mismo resultó bastante herido. Creimos entonces que ya todo había terminado, pero la mirada en los ojo de Olivia me dijo algo mas._

_Algo que también Armstrong entendió._

_Un golpe brutal, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo a la cara de su hermana. Juro que pudo escuchar como su cuello se rompía con el impacto mientras el mismo fhurer gritaba para detenerlo. La general Olivia prefería la muerte antes de la derrota y su hermano se la concedió. Le impidió la vergüenza de ser capturada._

_Mas desarmada y sin pelear, aquello era francamente un homicidio._

_Mustang declaró en aquel momento que Armstrong solo se defendió y tuvo que matar a su hermana para conservar la vida. Casó cerrado, había que terminar con el resto de los invasores. El simple hecho de acabar con su dirigente no iba a detenerlos._

_Mi nuevo grupo de alquimistas llegaban entonces desde el exterior para abrir el paso a nuestros soldados y permitirles entrar a ayudarnos. Solucionando la situación y poniendo a resguardo a nuestro dirigente. Permitiendo acabar con los invasores. Eran tan duros, ninguno se dejó capturar y vendieron cara la vida. Pero al final ganamos, una victoria con un sabor demaciado amargo. Con el sabor de que aquellos a quienes confiabamos nuestra seguridad al norte, nos había traicionado._

_Las reconstrucciones fueron rápidas, encargadas al grupo de Elric y sus alquimistas militares. El cuartel recuperó en poco tiempo su antigua figura. Excepto por aquella calavera de grandes colmillos y cuernos que puse sobre la entrada principal y por la que muchos se quejaron._

_La ceremonia se dio hace apenas unos días, donde despedimos a los soldados a los que perdimos y se premió a aquellos que demostraron heroísmo en el campo de batalla. No todo lo había logrado un par de alquimistas solos. No, muchos soldados lucharon valientemente defendiendo el lugar y conservando la vida a pesar de la adversidad._

_Aunque me premiaron con montones de medallas y un gran ascenso, General de Brigada. El General de Brigada Elric y ascensos también para mi grupo por todo lo realizado durante la contingencia y su valiente participación desde el exterior del cuartel._

_Así como un permiso de toda un semana para ir a visitar a nuestras familias. _

_Las políticas del país van a cambiar. Hay muchas cosas que tienen que pasar después de esta demostración de fragilidad. El norte sera víctima de grandes cambios y administraciones. Nuevos soldados irán allá a poner la paz y reforzar nuestras fronteras._

_Mustang siente que no puede dirigir el país solo desde una silla. Por lo que ha asignado un gabinete que le ayude en gran medida con las labores burocráticas mientras él se encarga de mantener vigilado su país. Somos un estado militar y nuestro comandante en jefe va a comenzar a hacer mejor su trabajo._

_Jamas regresara a lo de Bradley, eso es seguro, pero con las amenazas desde el exterior aun no podemos abandonar la esencia de lo militarizado._

_Nuestro país se encamina a un nuevo comienzo. A ver que dejó su medalla sobre la tumba de su esposa, retirándose después el abrigo. Aunque estaba a punto de atardecer, no sentía frió.Eso es todo lo que ha pasado, querida. Tenia tanto que contarte y agradecerte por que gracias a ti ya tengo mi brazo y pierna verdadera. Y venia a mostrarte que ya puedes casarte conmigo. Como lo dijiste hace tanto tiempo en ese otro mundo. En casa de la señora Vanfer. Dijiste que no te casarías conmigo hasta que no fuera general de brigada y ahora lo soy._

_Ahora ya pudo cumplir esa promesa que nunca te hice._

_Ha sido tan difícil durante todo éste tiempo, levantarse cada día sabiendo que no voy a ver tu sonrisa, que no voy a escuchar tu voz. Que nunca volverás a mirarme. Ha sido tan difícil, tan desgastante._

_Cada día sin ti a sido una verdadera tortura. Y lo único que quería, era ser aquello que tanto deseabas. Por que tal vez así, entonces sí podrías amarme como yo aprendí a amarte a ti. Tal vez así esta vez decidieras quedarte para siempre a mi lado._

_Me refugie en el trabajo durante todo este tiempo, buscando mantenerme ocupado y cansado para no pensar en nada. Por que una semana de acción desesperada y poco sueño era mas corta que todo un día sin verte, sin sentirme junto a mi._

_¿De que me sirve quedarme aquí? Si ya no tengo mas razones para luchar._

_Han sido tan largas esas noches pensando que tal vez todo era un sueño, que de pronto despertaría y volvería a ser solo un niño, acompañado de una armadura que recorría el mundo entero buscando la piedra filosofal. Que deseaba que sus seres queridos pudieran estar felices. Pero que al menos podía avanzar hacia su meta, podía caminar hacia donde sabría que estaba su destino._

_Cuando me engañaba a mi mismo diciendome que llegaría en momento en que todos estaríamos bien, que pronto todo volvería a ser como en mis deseos y solo tendría que preocuparme por cosas pequeñas._

_Pero siempre fue una tontería pensar de aquella manera._

_¿Como pude llegar a creer que un pecador como yo tenia derecho a ser feliz? ¿Que aquel que cometió el mas grande de los pecados podía aspirar a una vida tranquila y contenta?_

_La soberbia de creerme que era digno de algo así._

_Un pecado mas._

_Pero ya estoy cansado, estoy tan cansado, tan agotado que el solo respirar sin ti es algo que no puedo soportar. Que ya no puedo mirar a las demás personas a la cara y sonreirles para que se sientan bien. Para que crean que he superado el dolor que me dejó tu muerte. Y han pasado tantos años fingiendo, que por fin logre lo que quería y que ya se me acabaron las fuerzas._

_Ya no mas._

_Quiero descansar._

_Quiero que deje de doler._

_Así que ahora voy a recostarme aquí, junto a ti, junto a mis amores mas grandes, mis únicos. Y voy a dormir. Y al despertar, quiero creer que estaras a mi lado nuevamente. Quiero creer que estaremos juntos nuevamente y que esta vez sí vas a querereme._

_*******_

--Ya estoy en casa querida.--Mencionó Edward levemente mirando la sangre manar perezosa de las profundas heridas en ambas muñecas --Y voy a quedarme para siempre a tu lado. Ahora solo quiero dormir un poco, contigo, por ti.

Por que a veces son las personas que mas amamos, en su afán por protegernos, los que nos provocan los sufrimientos mas grandes.


	7. Carta jamas leida

**CARTA JAMAS LEIDA**

Por Fire-Angel**  
**

_Edward..._

_Sé que para el momento en que leas esto, yo ya me habré puedas perdonarme por forzar a tu hermano menor a cometer esta atrocidad y a su vez, perdonarlo a él._

_Heh, ¿a quién quiero engañar?Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca te atreverás a leer esto. El dolor que te traerá mi partida será demasiado grande como para que  
quieras enterarte de la verdad. Pero entonces quizás te preguntes el porqué me preocupé en escribirte esta carta, ¿no es así?  
_

_Quiero pensar que la guardarás sin leerla, quiero soñar que alguien más sabrá  
su contenido y ese alguien será quien te informe...anhelo que tengas la fortaleza  
para permitirle enseñarte la , ¿qué son los sueños? Sólo ilusiones del corazón...  
_

_¿Corazón? Sí, Edward, poseo uno._

_Siempre supiste que mi debilidad residía en las entrañas de mi pecho, roja y brillante, con un caudal de almas en pena. Y fue dentro de tanto sufrimiento donde se resguardó un alma que no era digna de poseer debido al pecado y monstruo que represento._

_Creo que ya te imaginarás cómo sucedió. Desde que llegamos a aquel mundo paralelo, mis poderes dejaron de funcionar, mis ojos no eran más violáceos y las pupilas eran redondas, mas no afiladas. Sí, era humana. Cuando volvimos, mi cuerpo evolucionó una vez más, regresándome la apariencia que siempre solía tener...pero aquella esencia permaneció dentro de mí. Después de todo, el alma es energía, y la energía no se crea ni se destruye: sólo se transforma._

_Con aquél corazón humano, protegido bajo la coraza de un homúnculo, aprendí a reír y llorar, a enojarme y alegrarme...pero sobretodo, a amar. Cómo amé a esa niña! Nina, jamás olvidaré su nombre, su mirada y sonrisa que hacían que el mundo se iluminara. Mi chiquita...mi hija, nuestra hija.  
Nunca podré curar la herida que me dejó su pronta partida, nunca será suficiente. Heh, pero tal parece que me he acostumbrado al dolor._

_Edward, pasé muchos años felices a tu lado, la pena que me carcomía desde mi nacimiento como homúnculo, desapareció a partir del momento en que me dijiste cuánto me amabas. Aquella noche en que nos fundimos en uno solo, fue la primera y en la que realmente me sentí viva._

_Pero...nada dura para siempre, amor mío._

_Poco antes de que recibieras la carta retadora de ese tal Armamentto, experimenté algo nuevo y extraño. Era como un ente que se agitaba desesperadamente, asustado por las almas que peleaban por la suya. Al principio creí que se trataba de mi corazón...mas tarde descubrí, que un diminuto ser luchaba por crecer dentro de mí. No podía explicármelo, puesto que se supone que los homúnculos no podemos tener descendencia; luego comprendí que mi alma había transformado una gran parte de ese cuerpo regenerativo, en uno mortal._

_¡Lloré tanto por ese niño que jamás nacería...!_

_Mi propio poder, mi inmortalidad, estaba matándolo, consumiendo su cuerpecito como si se tratase de mera energía para aumentar mi fuerza._

_Pero ya he descubierto la manera de salvar a nuestro hijo. Si soy yo quien lo está acabando, entonces lo único que debo hacer es desaparecer. No, por desgracia ese ente jamás llegará a ser un bebé de carne y hueso ya que es muy pequeño, y sólo podrá vivir siendo energía pura._

_Me tomó mucho convencer a tu hermano, puesto que él nunca se atrevería a lastimarte tan cruelmente. Ya he tomado una decisión y sé que no llegarás a tiempo para detener la transmutación que él realizará para sacar de mi cuerpo semi-humano al niño, transformado en una piedra filosofal. Mi alma también se acoplará a él, para volverlo fuerte en vez de herirlo. Alphonse nos unirá en uno solo, para que siempre podamos estar cerca de ti. Ignoro lo que pasará con mi cuerpo, pero tengo la certeza de que seguiré viva dentro de esa piedra roja, de que tú nos usarás en el momento de la batalla y de que nosotros te protegeremos._

_Cuando esa piedra agote nuestra energía, es posible que desaparezcamos cual rocío de la mañana...así como también es posible que nuestro hijo y yo vayamos a reunirnos con Nina en algún lugar del llamado paraíso, donde aguardaremos tu llegada, después de que hayas logrado tantas hazañas y salves a muchas personas, como acostumbras hacer. ¡Cuántos sueños estoy aludiendo! Son sólo ilusiones mías...que espero puedan volverse una realidad renovadora._

_Siento haberte mentido al decir que si regresabas vivo-que sé que volverás-nos casaríamos, pero me era imposible hacerte una revelación así porque estoy segura de que te nublaría la vista y te volverías un completo inútil en la batalla que librarás por el bien de las vidas que estimas. Te extrañaré, amor mío...ahora mismo lo hago. _

_Gracias por permitirme renacer, por permitirme ser madre y esposa. _

_Gracias por permitirme vivir._

_Tú de alma noble. Tú, de corazón de acero._

_Gracias por dejarme amarte todo este tiempo...  
_

_Solaris._

_

* * *

_Esta carta fue escrita por mi querida amiga Fire Angel en su seleccion de fics en otra pagina.

Yo de verdad no sabia las razones del por que Solaris y Al hicieron todo esto y con su permiso, incluyo esta carta como el verdadero final de mi Fic.

Muchas gracias niña, tú tienes un corazon y un don de escritora de oro puro.


End file.
